Jack Sparrow 3
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: The life of Jack Sparrow takes an unexpected turn, when a woman from his past called Angelica returns to his life ... also, now must be arranged without the Tranformers, to face the dangerous Blackbeard.
1. The Worst of my failures

**1999...**

 **Sevilla, Spain...**

In beautiful Spain, in hotel sevilla center ... a new year party is held, in which Captain Jack Sparrow is invited and his companion is a beautiful Spanish woman named Angelica, in addition ... he is also accompanied by his loyal friend Joshamee Gibbs (that before, he had long black hair, he did not have long sideburns, he was taller and more muscular).

Gibbs: "We are half an hour from 2000, captain."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... I can not believe it, what awaits us for the next times?"

Angelica: "The best, I hope."

Jack Sparrow: "And the best thing now, would be to go to your room and see your investigation ... alone, both of you".

Angelica: "Do not wait to get there anymore, Jack."

Then they run into a 52-year-old pirate ... named Cotton.

Cotton: "Captain Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow: "Hello, who are you?"

Cotton: "My name is Cotton."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not take it the wrong way, but what a nice name."

Cotton: "Yes, I would like to introduce my partner ... Tai Huang.

Tai Huang: "Nǐ hǎo".

Jack Sparrow: "Well, she will need a good chiropractic after tonight."

Jack mocks Huang and then leaves.

Cotton: "Since, I suppose it will be another time".

Jack, Angelica and Gibbs go to their room, but a man of ugly appearance ... approaches them, apparently he knows Angelica.

James Norrington: "Hi Angelica ... I am James ... James Norrington, I admire you, I admire you very much".

Angelica: "Really?"

Jack Sparrow: "Ha, ha ... that's fine, now if you'll excuse us".

Jack, Angelica and Gibbs enter an elevator.

James Norrington: "If you allow me, I must tell you that I like your work ...".

Jack Sparrow: "There is no space".

But Norrington manages to mate.

Gibbs: "At what level are you going, Mr. Norrington?"

James Norrington: "Excellent question, my big friend, one level of a very high proposal ... my card, it's a brainstorm what I have in mind ... something transcendental, Dynamic Artificial Mechanisms ... or MAD in Spanish".

Jack Sparrow: "Wow, really ... that original."

James Norrington: "Thank you."

They reach the high level, Gibbs and Angelica are the first to leave ... but Jack talks to James.

Jack Sparrow: "Listen comrade, I'm interested in working with you."

This surprised Norrington.

James Norrignton: "Wow, this was not expected."

Jack Sparrow: "Give me time to fix things with them and see you on the roof in 5 minutes."

James Norrington: "Well, well ... I'll wait for you".

In the room, Jack and Angelica analyze a theory of artificial intelligence about creating a machine that possesses collective and self-sufficient consciousness.

Jack Sparrow: "I see it and I do not believe it".

Angelica: "I know, the answer is ... incredible."

Jack Sparrow: "Now that you've tried it on a plant, maybe it's time, to try it on ..."

Angelica: "People? ... well, I had not considered that option yet."

Angelica: "I know, the answer is ... incredible."

Jack Sparrow: "Now that you've tried it on a plant, maybe it's time, to try it on ..."

Angelica: "People? ... Well, I had not considered that option yet, although, if I did, what I hope will happen is to access the part of people's brain that heals wounds and chemically alters it."

Jack Sparrow: "What a nice wave".

Gibbs touches Angelica's plant.

Angelica: "Disculpa, do not touch my plant, it's part of my job".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes mate, Angelica ... what do you say if we go to the bedroom?"

Jack and Angelica enter the bedroom, but Gibbs plucks a leaf from the plant.

Angelica: "Think Jack, this can help in regeneration and cure diseases."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, yes ... look, what if we forget about that and enjoy it".

Angelica at first looks at him ugly, but then Jack tells her.

Jack Sparrow: "I would like to be strawberry or lemon candy, to melt in your mouth and reach your heart ... little one".

Angelica liked this compliment, so they kiss, Gibbs closes the door of the room.

Gibbs: "For your comfort, captain."

But then ... the plant explodes.

Angelica: "Rays, I wanted to talk about that problem."

Jack Sparrow: "Did not you analyze ...?"

But Gibbs gets scared and covers Jack.

Gibbs: "On the ground, captain ... they attack us!"

But nothing happens.

Jack Sparrow: "Ha, Gibbs ... you're crushing me."

Gibbs: "I'm sorry, I thought ..."

Angelica: "It's a flaw I wanted to talk about."

Then the New Year's scream sounds.

Jack Sparrow: "Hey, what do you think ... happy new year".

Gibbs: "Happy year captain!"

Angelica: "Happy year."

Gibbs leaves the room and Jack and Angelica have a night of passion. Everyone at the party celebrates, but James Norrington was on the roof waiting for Jack to show up ... but he never next morning, very early Jack wakes up and gets ready ... he takes his things and leaves, leaving a note to Anélica ... which he never sees again.


	2. A new Jack Sparrow?

**Nowadays...**

A year after the events of "The Ruthless" ... Jack returns to his house in Port Royal, where he makes new prototypes of Transformers in the garage.

Jack Sparrow: "Nothing better than trying new prototypes at night and rum on hand ... what more could you ask for?"

His compass called William Candy, tells him.

Compass: "Captain, I must warn you that you have been awake for more than 24 hours".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh, do not be a party pooper, William."

Jack Sparrow: "Nothing better than trying new prototypes at night and rum on hand ... what more could you ask for?"

His compass called William Candy, tells him.

Compass: "Captain, I must warn you that you have been awake for more than 24 hours".

Jack Sparrow: "Oh, do not be a party pooper, William."

Jack has in front of him, transforming Optimus Prime ... but as a trailer.

Jack Sparrow: "This is Optimus, I have created many variations on you ... from 'Scrap' to 'Bumblebee' ... going through 'Ultimate Optimus' and 'Great Optimus' ... now, meet the youngest of your brothers ... 'Optimus Kngiht' ".

The Caballero Optimus version ... is one that is transformed by pieces.

Jack Sparrow: "Come on, William."

Then each piece flies and wraps itself in Jack, this Optimus costume is a little less colorful. The suit is almost armed ... only the face (helmet) remains.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm ready."

The piece is directed at him, but during the journey he collides with something and turns around.

Jack Sparrow: "Devils!"

Then Jack takes a turn and the piece is placed correctly, Jack makes a super pose.

Jack Sparrow: "And someone doubts that I'm the best?".

Compass: "As always, it's a delight ... but I insist, captain, you must rest."

Jack Sparrow: "It's okay".

After this, Jack puts everything in its place, then goes up to his room getting ready to sleep ... but he turned on the television and ... there was a very strange transmission interruption in which a white skeleton appeared holding an arrow pointing to a heart red ... Jack immediately knew who it was.

Jack Sparrow: "Blackbeard".

Compass: "As always, it's a delight ... but I insist, captain, you must rest."

Jack Sparrow: "It's okay".

After this, Jack puts everything in its place, then goes up to his room getting ready to sleep ... but he turned on the television and ... there was a very strange transmission interruption in which a white skeleton appeared holding an arrow pointing to a heart red ... Jack immediately knew who it was.

Jack Sparrow: "Blackbeard".

Its transmission, reminded that of a terrorist.

Blackbeard: "You can call me a murderer, without a soul ... but in reality, I am a master of the dark arts ... America, how many times will the same thing have to happen so that they understand? ... Let's review: Vlad Dracula, Ivan the Terrible, Attila the Hun, Queen Maria I, Adolf Hitler, Grigori Rasputin ... and now I am the next, Edward Teach Blackbeard ... a few minutes ago, attacked a church in Michigan, where families prayed ... but their warriors They were not there, I'm going to show the world ... what America is not what it seems and it's just selfish ... my target ... will be the Governor of Port Royal ... but for America, you know who I am. ..but they do not know where I am ... and most importantly ... do not know where, or when, I will attack. "

Blackbeard's transmission ends with a video of the September 11 attacks.


	3. In The Face of Disaster

The transmission of Blackbeard shocked all America and Europe ... all television channels broadcast the news. The Governor of Port Royal, spoke about it ..

Governor Weatherby: "Obviously, the threat of Blackbeard has alerted us, but I do not take it lightly ... because in addition to an alliance with America, our Navy has one of the best ... Lieutenant Will Turner, formerly known as Bumblebee, he now bears the Transformers "The Great Britain" ".

The transformer is the same Bumblebee but painted with the colors of the flag of Great Britain. In a tavern in Port Royal ... Jack and Will met to talk about it.

Will Turner: "How will you see, Great Britain had the expected result?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, but do not forget that I created it in the first place".

Will Turner: "Bumblebee was considered violent, they wanted something to represent our nation."

Jack Sparrow: "Pure propaganda, what's going on, Will? ... what do you know about Blackbeard?"

Will Turner: "I can not tell you, Jack ... it's confidential ... Jack, since the attack on the church, there are nine ships of ours undid, although ordinary people only know three, even for me it's strange ... Whatever it uses to exploit them, it's not an ordinary bomb. "

Jack Sparrow: "Why do not they take me, I can fix it with my technology, a new transformer ... in short, everything necessary".

Will Turner: "Tell me, how long have you not been sleeping?"

Jack Sparrow: "That's not the point right now."

Will Turner: "I do not know, Jack ... I feel worried."

Jack Sparrow: "Hey, do not want to be against me."

Will Turner: "No, Jack ... that's not ..."

Then two children approached Jack to ask for an autograph.

Girl: "Excuse me, Captain ... would you give me your autograph?"

Jack Sparrow: "If my boss leaves me". Sarcastic tone.

Will Turner: "Go ahead."

The drawing of the girl was a portrait of when Jack sent the missile to the portal.

Will Turner: "Look, the thing is that since what happened in Los Angeles ... all the bosses, the military, politicians, kings ... they're all scared, they're mainly afraid of the aliens, they want power ... mainly."

Jack Sparrow: "They think that we, we have nothing to do, right."

But Jack starts to get upset.

Will Turner: "Jack, are you feeling well?"

Jack Sparrow: "No, no ... I do not know what's going on."

Will Turner: "Try to relax."

But the child asks him.

Child: "What did you see in space?"

This causes Jack to almost pull out a jar of beer, later he gets up from the table and leaves the tavern ... he goes up to the trailer and transforms into Optimus.

Jack Sparrow: "Compass, quick check ... what is the heart, the biolink or the brain?"

Compass: "I do not detect poisoning or brain problems."

Jack Sparrow: "So?"

Compass: "The most problabe is that he suffered, a very severe anxiety attack".

Jack froze.

Jack Sparrow: "Dusculp ?!"

Will approaches Jack.

Will Turner: "Jack, Jack, you scare everyone here ... are you okay?"

Jack Sparrow: "No, no ... I have to go, I'm sorry".

Jack takes off and goes flying.

 **In the Black Pearl ...**

Gibbs directs all of the crew on the ship with black sails.

Gibbs: "That's the way you look around and you have ... you take that for the sake of it, raise the mast and you check the cabin ... and remember, all with their identifications."

Elizabeth is the captain, for now, Gibbs is his second in command.

Gibbs: "I do not understand how Jack dealt with so many useless cockroaches."

Elizabeth Swann: "It's a miracle that before he did not replace the sailors with robots."

Gibbs: "Ha Miss Elizabeth, in these Christmas seasons, ideas surpass us all."

Elizabeth Swann: "Master Gibbs, I'm glad Jack gave you the position of crew chief of security."

Gibbs: "And I appreciate you saying it."

Elizabeth Swann: "And even if Jack here, the crew's complaints increased by 300%."

Gibbs: "A sign that I'm doing a good job."

Elizabeth Swann: "And by the way, it was not a compliment."

Gibbs: "For a sailed sailor like me, yes it is".

Then a woman sailor tells him.

Sailor Woman: "Captain Elizabeth, the scheduled appointment has arrived."

Gibbs: "You had a scheduled appointment ... and you did not tell me?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Quiet Gibbs, I've known him for a long time."

Gibbs: "Him? ... Who?".


	4. The Return of James Norrington

It approaches the Black Pearl, nobody else or anyone but ... James Norrington!

James Norrington: "Hello, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Swann: "Norrington? ... they warned me that you would come, but I never imagined that ..."

James Norrington: "You look beautiful today."

Elizabeth Swann: "You too, well, it's not what I meant ... you look good too, what have you done?"

James Norrington: "I'm Commodore, Commodore Norrington."

Gibbs: "Excuse me, Commodore ... they did not give you an ID or what?"

Elizabeth Swann: "It's okay Gibbs, I'll have everything in order."

Gibbs: "Sure?"

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes."

Then Elizabeth and Norrington enter the cabin. Norrington comes accompanied by a right hand, called Donald Buchanan, a thin man.

Gibbs: "Comrade, you identification."

Donald shows that he has it at hand.

Donald Buchanan: "Merry Christmas, friend."

Gibbs does not like Donald's attitude.

In the cabin ... Norrington talks to Elizabeth.

James Norringot: "I won the confiance of the Governor ... but apart, I have dedicated myself to biotechnology and I have in mind a project, which I like to call ..." Transcendence ".

Norrington pulls out two virtual reality lenses to show Elizabeth.

James Norrington: "I'll show you the brain."

James and Elizabeth enter virtual reality ... and as holograms, it shows the brain.

James Norrington: "At first glance, you think the universe, but no, it's my brain".

Elizabeth Swann: "This is amazing, wait ... your brain? "

James Norrington: "Schedule these lenses to make a live transmission of my brain ... and so you see that I do not lie pinch me."

Elizabeth hesitates at first, but does so and sees that something in the hologram is blinking.

Elizabeth Swann: "What was that?"

James Norrington: "That was the somatosensory cortex, you know, receive and interpret all that information that comes from the tactile system...The point is ... you imagine transporting all this to a machine that has collective and self-sufficient consciousness."

Then Gibbs, receives a call.

Gibbs: "Black Pearl at your command."

Jack Sparrow: "It's good to hear you still follow my orders."

Gibbs: "Very funny, Jack." Sarcastic tone.

Jack laughs.

Gibbs: "Jack, it's hard work, tell me what you want."

Jack Sparrow: "Heavy work, what? ... supervising a lot of poor devils, I do not think so."

Gibbs: "Do you know what happened when I told people that a 57-year-old was the Optimus Prime guards? ... they laughed at me, this work is much better ... taking care of Elizabeth of a lot of unbalanced ... and talking about Elizabeth. "

Jack Sparrow: "What's wrong?"

Jack in his garage looks for a bottle of rum.

Gibbs: "He's talking to a commodore but I think he's also a scientist and he's handsome ... and I knew at first I did not recognize him ... but after he showed up ... I could not believe it."

Jack Sparrow: "What? ... spit it out already."

Gibbs: "James Norrington, do you remember? ... in Seville, Spain."

Jack Sparrow: "Ha, yeah ... in 99".

Gibbs: "Exactly ... at first I thought they would talk about business, but now he shows him something with his virtual reality superlenses".

Jack Sparrow: "Super lenses?"

Gibbs: "Yes and she likes it ... I would show it to you if it was not because his assistant intimidates me, it makes me suspicious".

Jack then on a computer, looking for Norrington.

Jack Sparrow: "Gibbs, just calm down."

Gibbs: "Captain, you should be more interested in this ... she is the best thing that has happened to you, you should not ignore her".

Jack thinks so.

Jack Sparrow: "So glasses".

Gibbs: "Yes ... and I decided to follow the suspect and if he gets rough, you'll see".

Jack Sparrow: "Honestly, I miss you Gibbs."

Gibbs: "And I love you, but that was before I joined the other heroes."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, you know ... I'll see you later".

Jack hangs up.

 **In the Black Pearl ...**

Elizabeth and James are still talking.

James Norrington: "Think of what we would achieve, something similar to artificial intelligence but without the need for a robot ... it would be only to perfect your DNA based on a computer".

Elizabeth Swann: "It sounds incredible, but unfortunately, it also sounds like a perfect weapon ... and Jack has long since ...".

James Norrington: "Jack, Jack ... Jack Sparrow ... the worst pirate I've ever met, I remember that a few years ago I invited Jack to join my company: MAD ... and he rejected me, if I'm honest, here I see a better substitute as captain of the Black Pearl, someone who does not have an inflated ego and does not answer to anyone. "

Elizabeth Swann: "James, my answer is no ... even if I want to support you".

James and Elizabeth leave the cabin.

James Norrington: "I admit that this is a big disappointment to me, Elizabeth, but I'm not afraid of failure."

Elizabeth Swann: "It's admirable that you say."

James Norrington: "I'll see you later, Elizabeth."

James kisses Elizabeth on the cheek and then leaves ... Elizabeth is bewildered, then Gibbs arrives.

Elizabeth Swann: "Gibbs."

Gibbs: "Ready to land, captain."

The Pearl almost reaches the port, Norrington gets off the boat and gets on a boat that is driven by Donald.

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes ... just let me, I forgot a couple of things inside".

Elizabeth returns to enter the cabin, while Gibbs through a telescope sees that Norrington and his assistant have arrived at the port, then take the opportunity to take a picture of the car that Norrington and Donald climb.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**In Port Royal...**

Elizabeth arrives at Jack's house in Port Royal.

Elizabeth Swann: "Sorry I'm late, Jack."

But go to the robot Optimus Prime sitting on the couch.

Elizabeth Swann: "What are you doing, why do you use that thing in the house? It must be your number 15 robot."

Jack checks the number and it's actually 42.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes fifteen."

Elizabeth Swann: "And now why do you use it?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, they're more comfortable than they seem."

Elizabeth sits down.

Jack Sparrow: "How did it go today? Was it a heavy day?"

Jack gives Elizabeth a shoulder massage.

Jack Sparrow: "Oh ... that tense."

Jack Sparrow: "Do you want a drink?"

Optimus serves wine in a glass.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, I appreciate your good intentions."

Elizabeth gets up and wraps her arms in Optimus.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, what if you take off your helmet and we kiss?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, it's sealed, but if you want you can give me a kiss on the helmet ... let's go".

Elizabeth Swann: "I better go down to the garage, to look for a mallet and use it to open the helmet."

Jack Sparrow: "I would like to see you using a mallet ... do not wait! ... ha, remember that there was a small radioactive leak".

Elizabeth Swann: "It's a risk that I'm willing to take".

Jack Sparrow: "It's dangerous."

Elizabeth goes down to the garage and sees Jack exercising and controlling the robot with an artifact.

Jack Sparrow: "Ha, you discovered me, dear."

Elizabeth Swann: "This is the height of mockery...did you really eat without me, on a date night?".

Jack Sparrow: "I decided to have dinner, because I did not know if you would arrive early or prefer to eat with ... James Norrington".

Optimus turns to see Elizabeth ... something like amazement and disapproval.

Elizabeth Swann: "And what do you look at?"

Then Elizabeth tells Jack.

Elizabeth Swann: "How did you know about James ...?, Have you been spying on me?"

Jack Sparrow: "No, Gibbs told me."

Elizabeth Swann: "Yes of course, you know I'm going to sleep."

Elizabeth goes up the stairs.

Jack Sparrow: "No, no, no ... Lizzie, wait."

Elizabeth stops.

Jack Sparrow: "Sorry, I've felt very bad lately ... I did not want to tell you, from Los Angeles nothing is the same".

Elizabeth Swann: "I never would have imagined it".

Jack Sparrow: "Well, you'd be surprised at the things you experience, I mean, aliens ... beings from ... other worlds, I'm just a dirty pirate, but the only reason why I'm not ... a rat mangy is because you live with me. "

Elizabeth understands.

Jack Sparrow: "I love you, but ... I have severe problems sleeping, when you sleep, I come down here and ... I do what I do best, it's complicated ... but my main objective is to protect what I love the most. it matters in life ... you ".

Elizabeth liked what he said.

Jack Sparrow: "And my robots, well, they are part of me".

Elizabeth Swann: "It's your distraction, Jack."

Jack Sparrow: "Maybe, maybe."

Elizabeth then approaches Jack and hugs him.

Elizabeth Swann: "I'm going to shower."

Jack Sparrow: "That sounds good."

Elizabeth steps up the stairs, but then turns to see Jack, seductively.

Elizabeth Swann: "If you want ... you can shower with me".

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "That sounds a lot better."

After a passionate shower ... they both go to sleep. But Jack begins to have memories about the battle in Los Angeles, the ships of the aliens and when I take the missile into space ... I remember that huge ship, also a very whispering voice says "Sparrow" ... this caused another attack of anxiety, Elizabeth wakes up.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack ... Jack ... Jack!"

Then Optimus approaches Elizabeth! ... scaring her.

Jack Sparrow: "No! ... turn off."

Optimus is deactivated and Jack disarms it.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm sorry ... I did not have to go through this, let me make some adjustments".

Elizabeth Swann: "I can not Jack, I'll go to sleep in the living room ... fix this."

Elizabeth leaves and Jack does not know what to do.


	6. New attack

Gibbs followed Donald to a shopping mall in Port Royal. There, Donald meets a man named Edmund at the entrance.

Donald Buchanan: "Can you regulate it?"

Edmund: "Yes ... I'm sure."

Gibbs discreetly observes them, Donald hands him a briefcase.

Donald Buchanan: "Now listen, we never saw each other".

Edmund: "Neglect and thank you."

Then Donald leaves. Gibbs walks and intentionally collides with Edmund (but pretending it was an accident) and makes the briefcase fall to the ground and open ... falling from this a few small metal pieces.

Gibbs: "Oh, how clumsy I've been."

Then Gibbs helps Edmund to gurante the pieces, but discreetly it remains with one ... but it hits Donald.

Donald Buchanan: "Hey, it's the old man ... are you coming to the movies? ... are you coming to see a romantic movie?"

Gibbs: "Now that you mention it, yes ... the movie is called Red Lights District, curiously you go out and you girlfriend nymphomania, I won a coupon."

Gibbs (naively) shows the piece to Donald.

Donald Buchanan: "I'm not playing, that does not belong to you".

Try to remove it, but Gibbs is not left ... and he throws a punch in the face, but Donald does not affect him and also on his face numbers are marked in binary code, but then disappear. Gibbs tries to fight, but Donald has super strength and takes him by the arm and throws him, Gibbs crashes in the windshield wipers of a car, but with his back and is unharmed. Donald tries to kill Gibbs, but Edmund absorbs some of the metal pieces and it begins to shine.

Edmund: "Donald ... help me ... help me!"

Edmund burns inside, Donald runs to cover ... and Gibbs has no time, so he takes refuge behind the car ... and Edmund explodes! ... kills a few people and destroys the entrance ... Gibbs is alive but very hurt ... then he sees Donald leaving with wounds, but they regenerate and also in binary code. Gibbs is left alone there, until the ambulances arrive and help him.

Then in Blackbeard television again interrupts the signal and gives another speech.

Blackbeard: "The truth about" Port Royal "... is called as the original and looks like the original, but really ... it's a farce, it's a lie, The New Port Royal is a reconstruction based on origianl, but made by America ... that's why it's a misery and it's full of stupid people, with false beliefs and pagan ideals, so yesterday ... send one of my best disipulos to destroy one of their most precious sites of that false Port Royal, the main shopping center ... Governor, I understand that you feel terrified, this Christmas season ... it will be a season of terror, but neglect, the worst is yet to come ... and it is ... your end " .


	7. Another Unexpected Return

**In the Hospital...**

Jack visits Gibbs, who was hospitalized for the previous attack ... Gibbs is in a coma.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm sorry you got involved, old friend, you did not deserve this."

Then the nurse comes in ... Jack is already gone, but first.

Jack Sparrow: "Excuse me, every Monday night on BBC One ... 'The White Queen' is your favorite series, you never miss it."

Nurse: "I'll make sure of that."

Jack leaves the hospital, many journalists and reporters try to interview him ... but a fan dares to tell him.

Fan: "Captain Sparrow, when will you finish with this guy?"

Jack turns to see him.

Fan: "I just ask."

Jack Sparrow: "Do you really want to know? ... here is my Christmas greeting for Blackbeard, my name is Jack Sparrow and you, sir ... he is a coward, do not scare me, therefore, you are already dead, here There will be no politics or democracy, just my revenge, if you're as man as you say ... I'll leave you my address: St. Paul's district, Port Royal. I'll leave the door open."

Jack is playing with fire, Jack gets into his car and leaves.

 **In the mansion of Jack Sparrow...**

Jack analyzes some things about Blackbeard's attacks.

Compass: "I have managed to collect information about Blackbeard, Captain ... taken from the Corleone family, FBI and the CIA ... now I can make a recreation of the crime scene where Mr. Gibbs was."

The compass makes a recreation of the entrance to the mall, where the explosion

Jack Sparrow: "Are you sure you can not take me to where he is?"

Compass: "I'm sorry captain, but even with my power, it's very difficult to know where Blackbeard is."

Jack Sparrow: "Okay, let's just see."

Compass: "The heat of the explosion exceeded 300,000 degrees Celsius ... in a radius of 11.4 meters, everything around it vaporized instantly."

Jack Sparrow: "But they did not find anything about the bomb, show me Gibbs."

The Compass recreates Gibbs, lying on the ground.

Jack Sparrow: "Damn! ... since when is it so difficult to analyze a bomb".

Then Jack sees a military license plate, which apparently ... belonged to Edmund.

Jack Sparrow: "Was any soldier killed in the explosion?"

Compass: "No, according to the records".

Then Jack has an idea.

Jack Sparrow: "It shows all the attacks that there have been of this type, on the planet."

The Compass records 29 attacks.

Jack Sparrow: "Now, what were not done by Blackbeard".

Now it registers 11 attacks, but to Jack it catches the attention, one in specific.

Jack Sparrow: "That ... Singapore."

It's Singapore.

Jack Sparrow: "It was not him?"

Compass: "The date, says it is an attack before Blackbeard ... even, it is said that it was a suicide ... the heat of the explosion is similar to what happened here."

Jack Sparrow: "And there were two soldiers ... I think we're going on a trip, William."

Compass: "Preparing the ship, heading to Singapore."

Then someone knocks on the door.

Jack Sparrow: "Is it really, William? ... What part of maximum security, I'm not clear? ... Who is it?"

Compass: "How do you expect me to do something, if at all you give your address to the press and the most deadly pirate?".

The one who knocks on the door is ... naide more or none other than ... Angelica! ... Jack opens the door to him automatically, but confronts her with the Optimus Prime suit.

Jack Sparrow: "You're not Blackbeard, are you?"

Jack is not surprised to see Angelica again.

Angelica: "Always if you forgot about me ... it does not surprise me".

Jack Sparrow: "What can I say, I do not even remember what I had for breakfast?"

Compass: "Some waffles and bacon, captain".

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you, it was not necessary."

Angelica: "Jack, we need to talk ... but not here, somewhere else."

Jack thinks so.

Jack Sparrow: "The Jack Sparrow of before ... I would have been delighted with this, but now, I have a serious relationship."

Then Elizabeth appears down the stairs.

Jack Sparrow: "With her."

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, who is this?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's Angelica, an old friend ... and a lover of biology, I've known her for a long time".

Angelica: "Jack, you have to help me."

Jack Sparrow: "But, why now?"

Angelica: "I saw when you challenged Blackbeard, estúpido ... you will not last a week."

Elizabeth Swann: "It's just that with Gibbs in the hospital, we did not expect visitors."

Jack Sparrow: "That's right."

It is an uncomfortable situation.

Angelica: "Linda, do not think this is because ..."

Jack Sparrow: "It was just a night."

Angelica: "Yes, yes."

Elizabeth Swann: "So before you were like that, nothing to say, only that she got saved."

Jack Sparrow: "Wait ... how did she get saved?"

Elizabeth Swann: "We have to leave now."

Jack Sparrow: "What, no?"

Angelica: "It seems good to me."

Jack Sparrow: "No, no ... Optimus does not take a step back".

Elizabeth Swann: "You can not challenge a terrible pirate like that."

Then Angilca looks at some security cameras and says.

Angelica: "Hey, is that bad?"

Then they see through the cameras, that a missile approaches the mansion.

Jack Sparrow: "Damn!".


	8. Attack to the Mansion

The Missile impacts and sends everyone to fly ... Jack, takes off the suit of Optimus and gives it to Elizabeth (this because he controls the pieces of the suit with his hands) protecting it from a spectacular fall. Elizabeth lands unharmed, but Jack crashes against a wall ... they are ships and helicopters sent by Blackbeard and are commanded by Donald. Jack wakes up and sees Angelica unconscious, then a piece of wall will fall to Jack, but Elizabeth saves him ... covering him.

Elizabeth Swann: "Let me help you".

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you, but I will help you first".

Elizabeth helps Jack get up.

Jack Sparrow: "You see, I told them to leave."

But another ship fires a cannonball, while a helicopter fires another missile ... separating Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Do not worry, I follow you".

But everything collapses, a crack opens, separating Jack and Elizabeth again.

Jack Sparrow: "Help her, I'll find another way out, you guys go out."

Elizabeth is not sure.

Jack Sparrow: "Now!"

Elizabeth goes by Angelica and they try to leave, both are directed to the exit.

Elizabeth Swann: "How does Jack do it, for ...?"

Then (unintentionally) activates thrusters and fly out of the mansion. They keep sending more missiles, destroying the mansion ... Jack clings to what he can, so as not to fall into the sea.

Compass: "Captain, Miss Swann is out of danger."

Jack Sparrow: "That's fine."

Jack summons all the pieces of the Optimus Knight, removing them to Elizabeth. Jack puts on the Optimus suit again, but the suit is not a hundred.

Jack Sparrow: "William and the power of flight?"

Compass: "I work on that, captain, this is just the prototype."

Then Jack takes two missiles from his arm (robot) and throws them down two helicopters.

Jack Sparrow: "Ha, two in a single attempt."

But a helicopter crashes in the mansion.

Jack Sparrow: "I must have thought better".

Another missile hits the mansion and this time the whole back of the mansion falls into the sea: cars, gadgets ... everything and all the Optimus suits are destroyed. Jack also falls to the sea but is surrounded by wires and debris, being trapped. Elizabeth approaches and sees that everything fell.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack!"

More debris falls into the sea, which makes it difficult for Jack to leave.

Donald Buchanan: "Goal achieved, Captain Jack Sparrow, is at the bottom of the sea."

The helicopters and boats leave. Jack loses consciousness little by little.

Compass: "Captain, let me give you a hand".

Optimus's right hand separates and helps Jack to get out ... then he gets back into Jack's hand. Jack finally manages to break free.

Compass: "You can fly".

Jack flies and manages to get out of the sea and flies to an uncertain destination, because Jack is unconscious ... the Compass guides Optimus.


	9. Singapore

**In Singapore ...**

At night ... the compass took the Optimus suit to Singapore, is in a jungle area of Singapore..

Compass: "Captain? ... It's time to wake up."

Jack regains consciousness, he wakes up lying on the floor.

Jack Sparrow: "I feel the same as in a hangover."

Jack takes off his helmet.

Jack Sparrow: "Where are we?"

Compass: "In the Asian continent ... in Singapore, near the Malay Peninsula".

Jack stayed with WTF's face.

Jack Sparrow: "Excuse me? ... William, I did not want to come here, at least not like that ... we are very far from Elizabeth".

Compass: "Before the attack, you were planning to come here."

Jack Sparrow: "Yeah, well, it does not matter ... just open the suit."

Compass: "I'm broken ... but I'll do it".

The Compass opens the suit and allows Jack to get up.

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, I'm a jungle, apparently ... thinking about it, I'm going to put on my suit again."

Compass: "I'm sorry captain, I think I'm going to turn off."

Jack Sparrow: "No William, do not do it."

But the Compass is deactivated and the Optimus suit is turned off.

Jack Sparrow: "I need you."

Then Jack sees a hooded guy, who apparently had been watching him.

Jack Sparrow: "Hey you!"

But this one goes away, leaving Jack baffled.

Jack Sparrow: "Now what?"

Jack then uses a liana to carry the Optimus suit and hoping he will not be attacked by an animal. After a while walking ... he manages to reach an ESSO service station. There, as there is signal ... use your phone to leave a voice message to Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow: "Elizabeth, it's me ... it's very little time, but I have a lot to apologize for, I was stupid and selfish when I put you in danger ... it will not happen again, it should not happen, except at Christmas. The truth is, I still can not go home, I'll find that guy ... and finish it. "

Then Jack keeps walking down the road ... this for a couple of minutes, until he reaches a county in Singapore called 'Port'. Jack enters a house and there accommodates the Optimus Prime suit ... sits and sits the Optimus suit on a sofa, then analyzes the place ... sees that there are many tools of mechanics ... but suddenly a child (English) appears armed with a shotgun ... the boy is called Robbie.

Robbie: "Stop, you!"

Jack just looks at him, not very impressed.

Robbie: "Not a single movement".

Jack Sparrow: "A white child ... in Singapore?"

Robbie: "There is more diversity than you think".

Jack Sparrow: "That thing is very heavy for you ... and for your age, I do not think you have good aim".

Robbie shoots at one arm, a perfect shot.

Jack Sparrow: "I withdraw my words."

Robbie: "My babysitter taught me."

Jack Sparrow: "Well, he does a great job." He says it at once as a compliment and sarcastically.

Robbie: "Who are you?"

Jack shows Robbie the robot Optimus Prime ... and Robbie drops the gun of emotion.

Robbie: "Wow! ... I can not believe it, Optimus Prime."

Jack Sparrow: "That's right, technically I am."

Robbie: "Well technically, you're dead."

Robbie shows Jack a newspaper, which says that after Blackbeard's attack Jack is presumed dead.

Robbie: "What happened to him?"

Jack Sparrow: "Everything, I armed him, I used him and he was wounded in battle".

Robbie: "The design is nice, but if I had created Optimus Prime and Bumblebee ...".

Jack Sparrow: "No, no ... he's the Great Britain now."

Robbie: "That sounds great."

Jack frowns and denies it with his finger.

Jack Sparrow: "No, not at all."

Robbie: "Anyway, I would have added a rear-view panel."

Jack Sparrow: "Sounds good, now do not touch it ... ok? ... I suffered a lot, anyway I fix it Now tell me, who of your parents is at home?"

Robbie: "Well, mom already went to the restaurant and my dad went for a few cigarettes ... but he never came back, but at least my baby-sitter soon returns".

Jack Sparrow: "Who is you babysitter?"

Then he enters the house ... the hooded guy he saw before!

Jack Sparrow: "You! ... who are you?"


	10. Other (yes, other) return

Jack was very intrigued to know who that hooded guy was.

Jack Sparrow: "Come on, answer."

The subject laughs, that rise is familiar to Jack.

Hooded subject: "Jack, Jack, Jack ... no matter how much I try to avoid you ... apparently destiny wants us to cross once more".

Jack frowned.

Jack Sparrow: "Why is that verbal pattern known to me?"

The Hooded Subject (who was on his back) ... takes off his hood, has long hair.

Hooded Subject: "It will be because, you almost killed me ... once".

The hooded subject turns around revealing his identity ... and is ... nothing more, nothing less than ... Barbossa!

Jack Sparrow: "Hector!"

Jack was so preplex ... that he fainted.

Robbie: "You killed him."

Barbossa: "We were not so lucky".

After a while ... Jack wakes up sitting on a sofa and there he sees Barbossa ... alive.

Barbossa: "Surprised?"

Jack Sparrow: "Are you alive ... or the dead, is it me?"

Barbossa: "No, you're not dead ... at least not yet".

Jack Sparrow: "I understand, this is a long dream."

Barbossa: "No".

Jack Sparrow: "A ghost?"

Barbossa: "No".

Jack Sparrow: "A lost twin, but identical?"

Barbossa: "No!"

Jack Sparrow: "I know, it's so obvious ... you're a hallucination, surely after I lost consciousness before I got here."

Barbossa: "Jack, in our last fight, five years ago, I know you saw that I fell into the Biolink ... but I actually managed to fall into a hole under the Biolink ... when I saw an opportunity, I hit the ejector button, escaping of the explosion ... but then I decided to leave behind all this administration and vegan, move to Singapore ... and just earn my living, either as a vegetable collector or babysitter ".

Jack Sparrow: "Wow, the Barbossa that I knew ... in the last instane, I never would have imagined it that way".

Then Robbie arrives.

Robbie: "So you guys know each other."

Barbossa: "Incredible demonstration, challenging Blackbeard ... but I would not have thought of it".

Jack Sparrow: "If this day has been full of surprises, then ... no grudges?"

Barbossa: "Just tell me ... how's my ship?"

Jack Sparrow: "The Black Pearl is very good, the crew works hard."

Barbossa: "Unfortunately, I've seen what you've done ... you've lost all of the pirate nature."

Jack Sparrow: "What do you mean?"

Barbossa: "You only depend on your robots, I do not remember the last time you wielded a sword".

Jack does not take what he says very seriously.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... what you say, hey, do you let the boy do some things for me?"

Barbossa: "As long as you do not put him in danger."

Jack Sparrow: "Excelene, now ... boy, I need a laptop, a digital clock, a cell phone, a nemutacio driver ... maybe that bazooka, a map of this place, a spring and a chicken sandwich" .

Robbie: "What will I get in return?"

Jack Sparrow: "What do you think, protection, just give me your name."

Robbie: "From whom?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, the child who bothers you at school".

Robbie asks Barbossa.

Robbie: "Did you tell him that?"

Barbossa rolls his eyes back.

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, do not say more ... I have what you need".

Jack pulls out a special pen.

Jack Sparrow: "This pen is unique ... and it does not mean that it is broken, you press that button and you temporarily reap your opponents, but close your eyes when you do".

Robbie: "Thank you."

Jack Sparrow: "Then it's a deal."

Jack hands the pen to Robbie.

Jack Sparrow: "Hey, now that I think about it, do not listen to your name."

Robbie: "My name is Robbie":

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, yes ... is the sandwich the first thing you can bring, please?".

 **In Port Royal...**

Paramedics, firemen, the police and the press arrived at the destroyed house of Jack. But Elizabeth is the most worried, she does not look at the sea ... then she picks up an Optimus Prime helmet ... and hugs him, she almost tears ... but then a light starts blinking ... Elizabeth quickly puts on the helmet ... and it turns out to be the message that Jack left him.

Jack Sparrow (recorded voice): "Elizabeth, it's me ... it's very little time, but I have a lot to apologize for, I was stupid and selfish when I put you in danger ... it will not happen again".

Elizabeth takes heart from this, from hoping that Jack is still alive.


	11. Two Ways

**In Port Royal...**

After this ... Elizabeth decides to take Angela to a motel, both get into a taxi ... on the way Elizabeth asks Angelica.

Elizabeth Swann: "Why did you decide to appear just today?"

At first Angelica gives up but then speaks.

Angelica: "Because I'm sure my boss works for Blackbeard."

This surprised Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Swann: "Your boss works for Blackbeard? ... but how ...?"

Angelica: "It was a secret project, but I warn you that if you want to keep talking ... we should go to a safer place."

Elizabeth Swann: "To all this ... who is your boss?"

Angelica: "His name is James Norrington."

Elizabeth was paralyzed when she heard this.

 **In Blackbeard's lair...**

James Norrington talks to Donald Buchanan.

Donald Buchanan: "We destroyed the house, but they did not find the body, Sparrow could continue to be outside."

James Norrington: "Sparrow, it's not a problem now ... after all, without his suit he is the worst pirate in the world".

Donald Buchanan: "I understand."

James Norrington: "Now, if you'll excuse me ... the captain should record ... and you know how it is".

James enters a recording room, where Blackbeard will make a video.

James Norrington: "Well, it goes on air in 10 seconds ... you know, do not stare at it, unless you want a bullet in the head".

Then, out of the lair ... some motorcycles arrive escorting a limousine, the limo leaves Blackbeard ... walking and intimidating anyone who is in his way.

Pirate: "The Captain is on the way".

Blackbeard enters the recording room, along with two assistant twins and Chinese masseurs. Blackbeard sits on a throne.

Blackbeard: "Let's not waste any more time, let's start."

 **In Singapore...**

Robbie guides Jack.

Robbie: "Come, we almost arrived".

Jack Sparrow: "That sandwich was tasty, the spring a bit rusty ... but everything else is fine ... by the way, cool your watch".

The clock is of a burning clown.

Robbie: "And it's a limited edition ... when did you tell me about Los Angeles?"

Jack Sparrow: "What do you think? ... never."

Robbie: "And about the Ruthless?"

Jack Sparrow: "Hey boy, stop ... give me my space".

Then they come to a closed alley, there are 5 offerings and 5 shadows of people marked on the wall, shaped as if they were covered with something and in the center a small crater.

Jack Sparrow: "Very well, explain the story behind the myth".

Robbie: "There was once a man named Cheng Ying Shih, a very decorated Singaporean soldier ... but they say that one day he lost his sanity ... and he made a bomb and detonated it right here".

Jack appreciates the offerings.

Jack Sparrow: "They died 6, including Cheng ... right?"

Robbie: "Yes."

Jack analyzes and then says.

Jack Sparrow: "There is something that does not fit me, 6 died ... but there are only 5 shadows".

Robbie: "It's because it's also said that when they died and they got to heaven ... they left those marks, except for Cheng ... he's now in the Diyu."

Jack Sparrow: "And ... convinces you?"

Robbie: "It's ... what people tell".

Jack Sparrow: "I understand."

For a few seconds, they just watch ... then Robbie breaks the silence.

Robbie: "Do you know what this crater reminds me of?"

Jack Sparrow: "No".

Robbie: "To the hole in Los Angeles".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... a little."

Robbie: "Do you think they'll come back?"

Jack Sparrow: "Who?"

Robbie: "The aliens."

Jack Sparrow: "Look boy, I have anxiety attacks ... you do not know how it feels to have oxygen in space, where you have no idea what you're up against."

Robbie: "Then it upsets you to talk about that."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes! ... and for ... for the love of ...".

Robbie: "Are not you becoming a lunatic or are you?".

Then Jack crouches down and crawls to a pole.

Jack Sparrow: "Look what you did ... are you already happy?"

Robbie: "You would have said stop."

Jack tries to calm down.

Jack Sparrow: "Well, well, well ... let's get back to the subject, Cheng ... did I have a family member?"

Robbie: "Yes, his mother ... Mrs. Ching."

Jack Sparrow: Where is she? "

Robbie: "Where ever."

Jack Sparrow: "Well, take me with her."


	12. The story behind the myth

Robbie gives Jack instructions on where to find Ching, both of them goes to a bar in Singapore.

Jack Sparrow: "Do not move away, boy."

Robbie: "Understood, captain."

But before entering he stumbles upon a young woman named Bree.

Jack Sparrow: "Sorry, miss."

Bree: "No care".

Jack notices a scar on Bree's forehead.

Jack Sparrow: "I like your cut ... of hair, of course".

Bree: "I like your watch."

Jack Sparrow: "It's a limited edition, for tough guys".

Bree: "I imagine, have a nice night sir."

Jack enters the bar and looks for Ching, after searching ... at a table he finds her.

Jack Sparrow: "Ching, Mistress Ching?"

Mistress Ching: "That's right."

Jack Sparrow: "Do you mind if ...?"

Mistress Ching: "Everyone is free to do what he wants".

Jack Sparrow: "I am, I agree."

Jack sits at the table with Ching.

Mistress Ching: "Where do we start?"

Jack Sparrow: "To begin with, I'm sorry about Ying ... do I want to know the type of bomb he used?"

Mistress Ching: "No, just have this silly file that asked me and go, I do not care what it contains."

Jack I opened the documents and they are files on Ying.

Jack Sparrow: "I guess, if you expected someone else ... is not it?"

Mistress Ching: "Yes."

Jack sees that above the files there are three letters marked: M.A.D. Ching suspects something, besides aside from Ying's photo there's one from Edmund ... the same guy that exploded at Port Royal.

Jack Sparrow: "Mistress Ching, your son did not go crazy or commit suicide ... I'm sure, he do not kill anyone, someone uses it."

Mrs. Ching: "What?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, like a weapon."

Ching can not believe this.

Mistress Ching: "With this, I understand that you, is not the person that calls me today."

Jack frowns, then, Bree unexpectedly appears.

Bree: "No, it was me."


	13. Conflict in Singapore

Jack does not understand.

Jack Sparrow: "You?"

Then Bree subdues Jack and his wife ... but two officers who were there notice it.

Official: "Hey ... what do you think you're doing?"

Bree: "This is an arrest, I'm national security."

Official: "It's not enough information".

Bree: "You are not authorized for this information."

Then Jack discreetly instructs Ching to hide the files ... Ching hides them under a table.

Official: "I should ask to be promoted, then."

Bree: "Actually, I did not want to make this a scandal ... but I had a little fun."

Jack sees that Bree's hand starts to burn, marking numbers in binary code.

Officer: "Comrade, take this crazy woman out of ..."

Then Bree burns the officer's face, then goes through his stomach and takes the gun and kills the other officer. Jack leaves the bar.

Jack Sparrow: "Come on, hot girl ... let's dance."

But you see that someone similar comes out of a car, Donald Buchanan.

Jack Sparrow: "Damn!".

Donald tries to shoot Jack, but Robbie throws a stone at his head, making him fail. Jack covers himself behind a car ... later enters a Diner Restaurant that was closed. Bree sees him enter ... Jack hides behind the counter, but Bree surprises him.

Jack Sparrow: "How?"

Then both start fighting, Bree has a huge advantage ... but Jack uses the handcuffs to strangle her ... but Bree's neck also burns, but Jack uses this to free himself from the handcuffs ... then he drops gasoline in the floor and light fire ... Jack enters the kitchen. Bree goes through the fire. Jack removes the cable from the stove, letting the gas out and also leaves something in the oven.

Jack Sparrow: "For your information, I have danced with hottest wenches".

Bree enters the kitchen.

Bree: "It's the best thing that comes to mind ... a cheap insult and your fire trick?"

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "My love, what else can you ask ... to Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack leaves the diner, Bree plans to follow him ... but he sees that what Jack put in the oven were spoons and forks and seeing that the gas escapes ... he understands what follows.

Bree: "Dog!"

Then everything explodes ... Jack outside covers very well of this explosion.

After this Jack sees that Bree finished all butchered ... but then he sees that a water tower begins to wobble ... it is Donald ... who with his hand burns the bottom of the tower ... the tower collapses leaving all the water falls ... Jack tries to run, but is dragged ... fortunately, he is unharmed, but a beam catches his leg. Then Donald approaches Robbie as a hostage.

Robbie: "Drop me!"

Donald Buchanan: "Tell me, kid ... what do you want for Christmas?"

Robbie: "I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow."

Donald Buchanan: "Give me my file ... or he will pay dearly".

Jack thinks for a few seconds.

Jack Sparrow: "Hey, remember the special pen?"

Robbie remembers it, so he quickly takes it out, presses the button and dazzles Donald in the eyes and of course, covering his. Then Jack pulls out his gun (which he did not use in a long time) ... and shoots Donald several times in the chest.

Jack Sparrow: "Children are more resourceful than you think".

But then another more powerful shot knocks down Donald, Jack turns around and sees Barbossa with a shotgun.

Barbossa: "I told you not to put this boy in danger."

Barbossa helps Jack get up, then Jack takes Donald's car keys ... Jack goes back to the bar and takes the files.

Robbie: "By the way, you're welcome."

Jack Sparrow: "If I'm not wrong, I'll save you first, but thanks ... I suppose, if someone asks you, do not face it or be arrogant."

Barbossa: "And what are you? ... That sounds like your perfect description."

Jack ignores this comment.

Robbie: "You need me."

Jack Sparrow: "No, what I need is for you to go back to your house, this is your mom, do not tell her about this, take care of Optimus and be attentive to the cell phone ... maybe call and you have to answer, we are ... bye "

Jack gets into the car, Barbossa looks at him disapprovingly.

Jack Sparrow: "Well, really, thanks for what you did for me."

Robbie: "Will you leave me, like my father?"

Jack Sparrow: "You have Hector, you will have a good time ... and do not try to blackmail me".

Jack starts the car and leaves.

Robbie: "I tried."

Barbossa: "Leave him boy, we'll see how long Captain Jack Sparrow can stand ... without support."


	14. Three lessons one missing

Donald looked like he was dead ... lying on the ground ... but he was really just hurt and get up. Normal programming is happening on television ... but suddenly there is a signal interruption, the Blackbeard flag is seen all over the continent, even the Chief Judge of England sees it.

Judge: "Contact the Governor".

The Governor, who was on his boat, realizes this.

Soldier: "Governor, you must see this."

On television, the Governor sees the following message from Blackbeard.

Blackbeard: "Lord Governor, here we only need two lessons, my mission is to finish before Christmas morning ... here I have Henry Pelham".

Blackbeard shows that he has Henry lying on the ground and threatening him with a gun.

Blackbeard: "A good man, main accountant of England ... and very generous ... but ... unfortunately, I'm going to blow his head, live and in 30 seconds."

Henry Pelham: "No! ... please!"

Blackbeard: "One fact that you do not know, is that the number of this phone is in yours ... impressive, is not it?".

Everyone in Europe sees this.

Blackbeard: "Europe, if the Governor calls during this half minute ... Henry will live ... run time!".

Then the Governor sees that on his cell phone, indeed ... is the number of Blackbeard's phone.

Governor Weatherby: "How the hell ...?"

Soldier: "Governor, do not let a terrorist pirate ...".

Governor Watherby: "Of course I'm going to call him, it's the right thing to do."

Then the Governor calls ... the phone rings, there is a disturbing silence, the viewers only see Blackbeard looking at the camera, in a moment of tension ... after several seconds of tension ... Blackbeard shoots Henry in the head! ... terrifying all the viewers and the Governor himself.

Blackbeard: "So, we just need one more lesson, Governor ... run away, hide ... tell your wife and children that you are leaving ... because neither your troops nor that mangy tricolor attack dog will save you ... I just have to add one more chapter to the anecdotes real most abominable happened at Christmas ... see you later ".

Blackbeard ends his transmission.

Governor Weatherby: "Tell Turner, find that psychopath ... and annihilate him."

Soldier: "We have a possible location."

Governor Watherby: "Well, to work".

 **Back in Singapore...**

Jack drives down the road, sees the files again ... and sees again the acronym M.A.D ... then begins to remember ... and remembers it.

Jack Sparrow: "Damn."

Then he has the idea of calling Will, Will has been very busy looking for Blackbeard ... right now he is in Armenia interrogating witnesses (of course, with his Transformer suit).

Will Turner: "Do not move."

Then, get the call from Jack.

Will Turner: "Give me a second ... who is it?"

Jack Sparrow: "Has it happened to you that when you look at a girl from your past ... you immediately remember the worst of your mistakes?"

Will stayed with WTF's face.

Will Turner: "Maybe ... and you are?"

Jack Sparrow: "William ... are those ways of remembering your best friend?"

Will Turner: "Jack, what are you doing now?"

Jack Sparrow: "Well, they destroyed my house, my suits ... I'm helpless ... but well ... and you?"

Will Turner: "I'm in Armenia, making new friends while I'm looking for Blackbeard."

Jack Sparrow: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but ... did you redesign ... was it M.A.D's idea?"

Will Turner: "Yes ... why?"

This infuriates Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "I have a clue, but I need a high power satielite and your access".

Will Turner: "Well it's the same, Bumblebee18".

Jack Sparrow: "Great, now you password."

Will Turner: "For God's sake, Jack, change it every time you hack it."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, 2008 wants you to return your comment ... no longer cry and give me your password".

Will Turner: "Bumblebee is cool, all together and with capital letters."

Jack and Will laugh at this.

Will Turner: "Yes ... I know."

Jack Sparrow: "Even so, it's better than the Great Britain."


	15. Blackbeard and Norrington work together

Jack stops at a casino where there is a Christmas beauty contest. He goes unnoticed and climbs into a van with satielite that transmits the contest ... in the transfusion they focus on one of the judges, an old man (Chespirito) who qualifies with a 10 to a contestant.

Jack Sparrow: "That one makes me known."

Then Jack checks the power of satielite, it's not enough.

Jack Sparrow: "Damn, this will not help."

Then the owner of the van, called Scrumb, formerly a sailor.

Scrumb: "Excuse me sir, who are you and what ...?"

When he realizes he is Jack, Scrum is amazed.

Scrum: "Oh, oh ... it can not be ... Jack Sparrow is in my truck."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, just lower your voice."

Scrum: "Jack Sparrow is in my truck!"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, now shut up and enter."

Scrum: "Yes captain."

Scrum enters and closes the doors.

Scrum: "I always believed in you, I knew you would survive ... and I am your biggest fan".

Jack Sparrow: "One question, just you or someone else in this truck?"

Scrum: "No, it's totally mine."

Jack Sparrow: "Perfect, your name?"

Scrum: "Scrum, before sailor".

Both shake hands.

Scrum: "You were my inspiration, I do not want to make you uncomfortable, captain, but ... look".

Scrum shows him a tattoo on his arm from Jack Sparrow's face.

Jack Sparrow: "Johnny Depp in time of crisis, oh sorry, is it me?".

Scrum: "Yes, you will see ... I made a drawing and from there they took it out, I know it does not have the quality of an image, but ...".

Jack Sparrow: "Scrum, I know this is very exciting for you, in fact we both are, but I'm chasing a very bad person, I need information but some incrusted files and I need energy ... if you can get on the antenna and you recalibrate the digital network to raise the power, that's your mission, do it for me ... and I can get you a place in the Black Pearl ".

Scrum: "Yes of course, I will".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... Jack needs Scrum."

Scrum: "And Scrum needs Jack."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes and do not tell anyone."

Scrum goes up to the antenna and increases its power.

Jack Sparrow: "Thanks mate."

Jack access the secret files with the account of his friend Will and then access the files of M.A.D ... there are some videos of some people: Cheng Ying Shih, Bree (who revealed himself before lacked the right arm) and Edmund.

Jack sees Cheng first ... see that the one who did experiments with them was Norrington.

Jack Sparrow: "Norrington."

James Norrington (Video): "Tell me, what do you think is your best Cheng moment".

Cheng (Video): "When I do not let my addictions overtake me".

James Norrington (Video): "Can you tell us your name, pretty?"

Bree (Video): "Bree".

James Norrington (Video): "In short, ladies and gentlemen ... they made fun of you, they called you maladjusted and disabled ... but you are one step closer to human evolution ... in transcendence."

Then Jack puts a video classified as "Project Transcendence."

James Norrington (video): "Today is your great day".

In the video they show 6 volunteers (among them the aforementioned Bree, Cheng and Edmund) in a bed being treated by very strange doctors ... later they spend the beds for a very large computers ... they analyze the diseases and disabilities of the volunteers and from a serum they inject "transcendence" ... this causes Bree's arm to grow back, but then one of the volunteers begins to shine and burn inside.

James Norrington: "Damn, let's get out soon."

Norrington evacuates everyone ... the volunteer explodes, end of the video. Now everything makes sense to Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "If it's an accident, it's not a bomb ... but mistakes usually happen, right? ... but you made that mistake a business, you sold it to Blackbeard, I have you cursed."

 **In a motel...**

Angelica talks to Elizabeth.

Angelica: "And I've always wanted to travel the seas, but like Jack I wanted to mix science with piracy ... when he left, James appeared and offered me support ... do not hesitate to tell him no ... but if he had known, he is commodore but he has backs doing business under the table ".

Elizabeth Swann: "Do not be mortified, it was not your fault ... you just wanted to contribute something beneficial, I admire you for that".

Then knock on the door, serve the room ... Elizabeth opens the door.

Elizabeth Swann: "Please come in."

But the subject who attended falls dead to the ground ... because Norrington crossed it with his sword ... this terrifies Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Swann: "Angelica runs!"

But Norrington stops her and holds her by the neck ... this was a trap.

James Norrington: "Hi Elizabeth, Angelica, now tell me ... what the hell were you doing in Sparrow's mansion?"

Angelica: "I wanted to solve things ... but I did not think that you and the captain would destroy the mansion".

James Norrington: "Did you plan to save him, after he threatened us ... you know, you ..."

Angelica quickly interrupts Norrington.

Angelica: "I already explained why we needed it, James."

Elizabeth tries to save herself.

James Norrington: "Elizabeth, do not make it harder."

Angelica: "If we want the product to be praised we need Sparrow, James, I did not have the right incentive ... but now I do".

Angelica insists.


	16. What do I do now?

**In Thailand...**

Will (in his Transformer suit) now heads to Thailand, Blackbeard's possible location.

Will Turner: "Now I have you, damn."

He breaks into an armed tailor shop.

Will Turner: "All quiet!"

But they are only women tailors, helpless ... so lowers suarmas.

Will Turner: "Well, unless Blackbeard wants to attack us with cheap manufacture ... these fools got it wrong again, and maidens can go."

The tailors women thank you, shaking hands with Will.

Will Tunrner: "Now they're free, of course, assuming they were not ... Great Britain at your service."

But a woman who shakes his hand ... is burdened with the process of Transcending ... so he waves Will's hand and then knocks him down and then communicates.

Thai Woman: "Donald, I have the Transformer 'Great Britain'".

Will Turner: "If you want the robot, you'll have to kill me."

The Thai woman smiles.

Thai woman: "That's the idea."

 **In Singapore...**

Jack drives to the nearest port to leave Singapore, on the way he calls Robbie.

Jack Sparrow: "Robbie, progress report."

Robbie: "Like candy to keep me awake."

Barbossa: "Yes, I should not leave it."

Jack Sparrow: "Come on Hector, do not be a spoilsport ... well boy, let me talk with my compass".

Robbie puts the phone in the Optimus helmet.

Jack Sparrow: "William, how are you?"

Compass: "Improving, captain ... apparently it worked well for a while and good news ... based on what you most want, I finally managed to locate Blackbeard".

Jack Sparrow: "Well ... where is it, in some Asian country?"

Compass: "No, in fact it's in Ireland."

Jack Sparrow: "Okay, boy, just to corroborate ... where is Blackbeard?"

Robbie checks on the computer.

Robbie: "Jack, he's in Dublin, Ireland."

Jack Sparrow: "Okay, I need the Transformer ... how's it going?"

Robbie: "Well, he says he's not loading."

Then Jack stops the car.

Compass: "Captain, actually if it is charging, but the energy source is questionable ... maybe it will not manage to re-activate the 'Caballero Optimus'

Jack Sparrow: "How could it not? ... this can not ... it should not ... it's my robot ... I know ... it's ... it's not again".

Jack starts to get upset again and gets out of the car.

Robbie: "Are you suffering another attack?"

Barbossa I listen to this.

Robbie: "If i no even mention the Los Angeles thing."

Jack Sparrow: "You just mentioned it."

Robbie: "I'm sorry."

Jack Sparrow: "Now what do I do?"

Robbie: "Just breathe."

Barbossa: "Pass me that."

Barbossa takes the phone.

Barbossa: "Jack, I know it's been a long time ... but there's one thing you should never forget ... your roots, you're a pirate ... right?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes?"

Barbossa: "Do not depend on your robots ... the better you are, to reach that mangy dog ... be a pirate".

Robbie: "He's right, Jack, it's the only way to protect yourself now."

This motivates Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Okay, thank you both."

Jack gets in the car, decided.

Jack Sparrow: "Take what you want and do not give anything back"..


	17. Finding Blackbeard

Before leaving Singapore, Jack stops at an armory and buys: a knife, a pistol, a cut-off shotgun, a few grenades, a spear, grandas and a katana ... then he takes a ship bound for Ireland (of course, dismuming the weapons ). After a long hours of travel ... Jack arrives in **Dublin, Ireland** , when he arrives he searches for Blackbeard ... according to the coordinates of his Compass, he is in a kind of palace. Jack sees that the palaico is very well guarded, especially by the entrance ... so he decides to attack from behind. Jack jumps the fence and using a chain, pulls a guard's foot and knocks him down...then more guards come out ... Jack confronts them using the katana and dominates them all...then, to the guards at the door ... he throws a grenade at them, killing them ... at last he manages to enter the palace. Jack finds many prostitutes there ... then from behind, knocks out a guard ... and enters the room where Blackbeard is, meditating.

Blackbeard: "Jack ... Sparrow, welcome."

Blackbeard is not impressed.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you have any last request before your head flies?"

Blackbeard: "Slow down Sparrow, are not you interested in knowing why I'm doing this?"

Jack Sparrow: "You have only one more minute of life, which is worth it".

Blackbeard: "For many years, with the passage of time ... I moved away from civilization, all that technology dehumanizes people, so I kept myself parted and resting ... then they came to me with a great idea ... return civilization to dark times and he gave me this palace, in exchange for me committing some "explosions". "

Jack frowns.

Jack Sparrow: "James Norrington?"

Blackbeard: "Yes, a good partner."

Jack Sparrow: "He wanted to become a terrorist?"

Blackbeard: "Something like that ... to be a genius, he's also a psychopath ... he gave me a second wind ... do you understand?"

Jack Sparrow: "It pleases you ... to kill people live, in front of many people?"

Blackbeard: "If I'm honest, the deaths shown on television were faked ... but Norrington wanted to scare them ... I remembered them because I was and I'm the pirate that the pirates fear."

Jack Sparrow: "Whatever it was, I have a best friend who is in a coma and may never wake up ... I hold you responsible for that."

Jack puts the gun on Blackbeard's head, but he grimaces.

Blackbeard: "However, those reasons were not the reason why I fully agreed to work with Norrington."

Jack Sparrow: "What was it then?"

Blackbeard: "You hurt me, Jack Sparrow ... you hurt the person I love the most, my only good act in this world."

Jack Sparrow: "Who, what do you mean?"

But before Blackbeard responds, Donald appears from behind and knocks out Sparrow.

Donald Buchanan: "Did not you reveal anything about the plan, right?"

Blackbeard: "Of course not."

Donald Buchanan: "If you were being attacked, why did not you inform him before?"

Blackbeard: "I wanted to have a little fun."

Blackbeard takes a bottle of rum.


	18. Unearthing The Past

Jack wakes up tied to a chair, in front of him he sees Angelica sitting on a sofa, with a smile on her face.

Angelica: "Hola querido, do not you remember the old times?".

Jack Sparrow: "Ha, you have no idea how I like to be tied up." Sarcastic tone.

Angelica: "It was not my idea, for the record".

Jack Sparrwo: "So you used the Norrington card."

Angelica: "No, I used your funds."

Jack Sparrow: "And now you're in a sewer."

Angelica: "But you stay in the sewer, instead I can go out."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, of course."

Angelica gets up and walks to Jack.

Angelica: "Some things changed, Jack, but I'm close ... the 'Transcendence' is almost stable."

Jack Sparrow: "It's not! ... I've seen what its supposed transcendence does, people kill themselves in the streets and leave other people on the walls, Angelica do not fool yourself".

Angelica: "Well, help me stabilize it."

Jack Sparrow: "Has this been doing, since the last time we saw each other?"

Angelica: "And you already forgot it? ... everything we promised to achieve".

Jack Sparrow: "Angelica, I can not help you, before you had a moral, you had ideals, you wanted to help people ... now look at yourself, you are a dirty rat, I wake up every day with a woman who ... really, has a soul".

These words made Angelica reflect.

Jack Sparrow: "Free me, please."

But in that instant enters James Norrington.

James Norrington: "You know Jack, my father used to say" the bird stays with the worm, but the second mouse ... gets the cheese ".

Jack Sparrow: "Come on, colleague ... are not you still angry about what happened in Spain, or yes?"

James Norrington: "Oh, how could I be angry with you, Jack, in fact I should thank you, because you gave me the gift of life ... it's called: despair, what do you think if we remember? night in Spain ... you told me to see ourselves on the roof ... do you remember it? At least the first 20 minutes I trusted that you would arrive and after an hour, I decided better to go to the reception, you understand?".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes but about you said, I do not understand why a second mouse ... what about the first one".

James Norrington: "But I learned something important being up there, I saw the city almost everything in the country ... but nobody knew that I was there, nobody was looking for me ... then I had an idea that would continue for many years, be anonymous, thank you since then, that's my strong ... right? "

Angelica agrees with her head yes.

James Norrington: "That of working after backstage, if you give a face to evil, let's say ... Bin Laden or a Rasputin ... or a Blackbeard, you give people a goal".

Jack Sparrow: "Wow, you're special."

James Norrington: "I guess you already talked to him."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... I wonder how you achieved that the most fearsome being in the seven seas, will work with you?"

James Norrington: "I know that sometimes that guy does not have good humor, but he's more patient than he pretends, he also went to anonymity ... but it's also because he went to re-habilitation, he believed a lot in dark magic, in end, since that magician with wand and broom fell in England, he suffered a relapse, I helped him ... and in return, offered to work with me, at first he refused, obviously, but ...when I told him that Jack Sparrow had hurt the person he loves most in this world, I do not doubt it anymore and he agreed."

Jack Sparrow: "But who is that person?"

James Norrington: "To his daughter".

This impressed Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Daughter? ... but the only women I have ...".

James turns to see Angelica, making Jack understand what he means.

Jack Sparrow: "Wait ... you ... are you Blackbeard's daughter?"

Angelica: "Yes Jack, but ..."

James Norrington: "Oh come Jack, you left her without knowing her before, why are you surprised?"

Jack was stunned by all this.

Jack Sparrow: "What's next?"

James Norrignton: "Pay with the same coin."

James shows her on a tablet that ... Elizabeth is being subjected to the Transcend process!

James Norrington: "This is a live recording, your body is deciding whether to accept transcendence or not, if she do not accept it ... well, the explosion is very spectacular."

Jack begins to despair.

James Norrington: "Meanwhile, she suffers a lot of pain ... and now that I think about it, we have not discussed your salary."

James holds Jack's neck.

James Norrington: "What are your benefits?".

But then...

Angelica: "Ya basta James, free him."

James Norrington: "Give me a second."

James turns and sees Angelica pointing a gun at her head.

Angelica: "I said to release him."

James Norrington: "What do you think you're doing?"

Angelica: "If you do not want me to be crazy, do what I tell you."

James Norrington: "She always does that, put all my pascience to the test ... Angelica, put down the gun."

Angelica: "If I die, what will happen to all your product?"

James Norrington: "I will not have this discussion now."

Angelica: "And what will happen to you, if you do not control yourself?".

Norrington can not stand it anymore ... he takes out a gun and shoots Angelica!

James Norrington: "The good side of this is that ... now there is a vacancy."

Angelica sees Jack once more, before he dies ... Jack is stunned.

Jack Sparrow: "You're a psychopath."

James Norrington: "No way, I'm a visionary, my psychopath will be on stage tonight."

Jack Sparrow: "It will not be, you killed its daughter."

James Norrington: "No Jack ... you killed her, he will not feel remorse for nothing, when he know what you did it.

James is leaving Jack alone.


	19. Jack Vs MAD

James meets Donald.

Donald Buchanan: "It will only take me 10 minutes to have control of the suit."

James Norrington: "That's not my problem, my problem is that it seems that the pilot is still inside."

Engineers try to open the robot.

James Norrington: "Good morning gentlemen ... and good morning ... Lieutenant Turner".

Will does not recognize who he is.

James then touches the robot's abdomen ... and burns it a bit! ... demonstrating that he also submitted to the 'Transcend' process.

James Norrington: "You just need help, to get out."

Donald Buchanan: "But if it spoils the robot, how? ...".

James Norrington: "You will repair her, after all ... for that I have you, I will take Queen Anne's Revenge, appropriate for my star ... and I want Miss Swann with me".

Donald Buchanan: "Well, she's still in phase two."

Jack is watched by two guys dressed as British soldiers. Then Robbie's clock starts to ring.

Jack Sparrow: "Very careful, unhappy, it's from a friend".

British Soldier 1: "Yes ... and what will you do to us?"

Jack Sparrow: "I'll ask you a question ... how much distance is there between Ireland and Singapore?"

British Soldier 2: "11321 km".

Jack whispers

Jack Sparrow: "I will increase the speed".

Then he speaks out loud.

Jack Sparrow: "Good boy."

British Soldier 2: "I'm very good at that, now you, turn that off."

Then the British soldier 1, throws the clock to the ground and tramples it.

Jack Sparrow: "That's why I'm going to kill you first."

Jack invokes the armor of the 'Optimus Knight'.

Back with Norrington.

Norrington continues to burn the robot's abdomen.

James Norrington: "When do you plan to leave?"

The robot is about to open.

Will Turner: "No, no, no, do not you dare ... oh well, you've looked for it".

The robot opens and Will goes out and hits the first one he sees, which is Donald...but then, he sees Norrington.

Will Turner: "Commodore Norrington?".

And ... Norrington spits fire!

Will Turner: "You ... spit fire? ... that's right."

Donald hits Will in the face, knocking him down.

James Norrington: "Today could not be more glorious, tomorrow I will have the most powerful Governor of all Europe ... and the most feared terrorist in the seas, I will control what I want and create opportunities, for you ... and for your Brothers and Sisters".

Donald likes to hear this, Norrington leaves.

Back with Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "Believe me, they will suffer a lot".

British Soldier 2: "Oh, I'm shaking with fear." Sarcastic tone.

Jack Sparrow: "I'll give you a chance to leave."

British Soldier 1: "What did we do to get this man crazy?"

Jack Sparrow: "They would have left, it was their last chance".

British Soldier 2: "If you do not shut up, I'm leaving ..."

Jack Sparrow: "I know, I know ... like that!"

Then quickly enters the hand of Optimus is placed in the hand of Jack, Jack is released and shoot the British soldier 2. Then takes his esapada and faces in a duel of swords against the British soldier 1 ... enters the leg of Optimus and it's also placed on Jack's leg.

Jack Sparrow: "And the rest?".

 **In Singapore...**

Robbie opens the door of his garage and the other pieces come out flying.

Robbie: "Have he found it?"

Barbossa: "Yes."

 **In Ireland...**

Jack defeats the British soldier 1 ... but four mercenaries dressed as British soldiers appear ... to attack him, then Jack takes a gun and starts a shooting ... when Jack runs out of ammunition, uses the beam of the robot's hand to face them ... he manages to liquidate three and takes away the pistols ... and when there is only one left.

British soldier: "Sir, I really do not like this job, they are all very rare and I only did it out of necessity".

Jack Sparrow: "May it go well."

Jack forgives that mercenary's life. Then Jack goes to the exit, while the other pieces arrive and are placed on his body.

Jack Sparrow: "Well they say it, better late than never."

The suit is almost armed, Jack arrives at the exit ... finally the helmet arrives.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm glad to be back."

Jack sees a helicopter going ... and the 'Great Britain' in the air flying. Will wakes up and also heads to the exit.

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, let's go."

But the robot does not take off.

Jack Sparrow: "Oh hell, not again."

Will makes his way, knocking out guards and removing weapons...then calls Jack.

Will Turner: "Jack."

Jack Sparrow: "Will, please tell me the costume is you."

Will Turner: "No, what about yours? ... do you have one?"

Jack Sparrow: "Something like that ... look into the house and do not delay, we need clues."

Meanwhile, Blackbeard addresses the Revenge of Queen Anna along with three Strippers.

Blackbeard: "Where is my daughter?"

Mercenary: "They did not inform me, but I think she goes in the helicopter."

Blackbeard: "As long as she is well."

Revenge sails.

In the house, mercenaries keep guarding the place ... then Jack enters ... and distracts them.

Jack Sparrow: "How are you, comrades?"

Then Will comes through the window and shoots both of them, but only leaves one unharmed.

Will Turner: "Now do not move or I'll blow your head."

Jack Sparrow: "Enough Will, we need information, now tell us where Elizabeth is and he will stop you from doing".

Mercenary: "Do what to me?"

Will electrocutes his ear, causing pain.

Mercenary: "That hurts, you win, you win! ... I do not know what Elizabeth is talking about, but I do give her the plan".

Jack Sparrow: "Spit."

Will Turner: "You know what they did to my suit?"

Mercenary: "No...but I know that something will happen near the coast of Port Royal ... in a ship called the Revenge of Queen Anna ... I can play them ... and this time, they will include the Governor ... that's important, is not it ?".

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

Will Turner: "Jack ... what do we do? ... we do not have any transportation ... and the insurance boat is already sailing."

Jack Sparrow: "Wait, I got it, I think I saw a sports boat in the back."".


	20. Rescue the HMS Interceptor

Jack and Will steal the sports boat and sail to Port Royal.

Jack Sparrow: "If that scoundrel gave us the right location, we're 20 minutes from Elizabeth.

Will Turner: "Jack, before we have to warn the judge of England of all this, he is the right hand of the Governor".

Jack Sparrow: "I already had it in mind, comrade ... wait a moment, I'm calling someone ... yes ... it's the Judge".

The Judge is in a family meeting on December 24 ... when he receives the call from Sparrow.

The Judge: "Say."

Jack Sparrow: "Mr. Judge ... I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

The Judge: "It's a pleasure to hear him still alive, Captain."

Jack Sparrow: "We believe they will use the Governor in the Blackbeard campaign, he has to go to a safe place."

Judge: "Captain Sparrow, I am preparing to have a delicious ham, in the company of the people I love, the Governor is safe in the HMS Interceptor with Lieutenant Turner, everything is in order".

Will Turner: "Mr. Judge, I am Lieutenant Turner ... you are going to use the 'Great Britain' costume as a trojan horse ... they will attack the Governor, you have to send an alert now."

Judge: "Okay, I'll take care of it ... I'll secure the ship, a word and I'll send the defense ships as fast as I can ... thanks for warning."

Will Turner: "Thanks to you".

They end the call ... someone asks the judge.

Man: "Any problem your honor?"

But he answers.

Judge: "Everything is great".

Then the Judge approaches his daughter tells him.

Judge: "I love you, daughter."

His daughter does not have her left leg! ... is invalid, this indicates that he plans to use the process 'Transcend' ... he is in conspiracy with Norrington.

 **In Port Royal...**

The Governor is about to board the ship with other people ... then the 'Great British' lands in the port.

Governor Weatherby: "Lieutenant Turner, I'm glad to see you ... now I feel more secure."

Then both board the ship.

 **Back with Jack and Will...**

Will Turner: "Jack, I do not want to say it ... but you have to make a decision, save Elizabeth or the Governor but not both."

Jack does not know what to think.

Compass: "Captain, I have news about your destroyed house ... the cranes arrived and they are already removing the rubble, near the basement door".

Jack Sparrow: "How's the suit I'm wearing?"

Compass: "It's 97%."

Jack disconnects some cables with which he was loading the Optimus suit.

 **In high sea...**

In the HMS Interceptor, the 'Great British' is waiting for the right moment ... finally, when it's time ... begins to act ... first locks two guards in a room ... then enters the captain's cabin where There is the Governor.

Captain: "Everything in order, Lieutenant?"

Then ... the robot throws a sword at the captain's stomach, killing him. Later, the soldiers and guards try to attack the 'Great British' ... but he kills them all, either with a sword, with the beam of the robot's hand or with a pistol ... leaving only the Governor, this He tries to defend himself with a gun, but the 'Great Briton' takes it off and grabs him by the neck. Later the 'Great Britanico' reveals his identity ... Donald Buchanan.

Donald Buchanan: "How are you, Governor?"

Governor Weatherby: "Whatever you are going to do, do it now."

Donald Buchanan: "Well, yes, I could ... but that's not how Blackbeard works."

In the maritime base of England, they realize this.

Soldier: "Colonel, the Interceptor was engaged, shooting from within."

Colonel: "Image, now".

Soldier: "Transmitting Image from our satellite".

Then in the video, they see the 'Great Britain' flying, moving away to an uncertain destination.

Colonel: "Wait a minute, was that Turner?".

Back on the ship...prepares to leave the ship, but not before making sure nobody is alive ... but then, listen to something ... it's Optimus Prime! ... lands on the ship, Jack controls the robot from the sports boat . Optimus shoots a lightning bolt from Donald's hand, then corners it against the mast.

Jack Sparrow: "The Governor, now!"

Donald Buchanan: "Too late, he's not here."

Then Donald burns the robot's left hand.

Donald Buchanan: "Try to look for it in the air, but before ... try to save them".

Donald detonates a bomb in the stern of the ship, this causes that little by little it sinks ... even, with people in the ship, but in addition, Donald also leaves a dusty path heading to barrels and lights ... the powder... Donald sige submitting to Optimus, then ... Optimus removes a sword of its forearm and it crosses around Donald's waist, causing pain.

Jack Sparrow: "Try to recover from this, you ugly son of a bitch!".

And I cut it in half! ... killing him.

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, William ... how many people do we have here?"

Compass: "13, captain".

Now, Jack concentrates on saving people even inside the boat ... they are just maids and other ministers who accompanied the Governor ... he goes from room to room looking for people ... but he only has tenths of seconds to get them all out on time.

Jack Sparrow: "Do not worry, I'm going to save you."

When he makes sure that he already has them all ... they go out onto the deck of the ship ... seeing that there is no time to put them all in the boats, he resorts to a peculiar tactic.

Jack Sparrow: "How many can I load?"

Compass: "Four, captain."

Jack Sparrow: "Damn, ok ... remember a game called, barrel of monkeys ... is what we will do, all take strong hands."

Then all hold hands, holding on to not let go.

Jack Sparrow: "Well, we only have one chance ... hold on tight ... William ... maximum power!"

Jack takes off with all his power, loading everyone, Jack tries to keep his balance ... ... just before the boat explodes completely! ...when he gets far enough away from the explosion ... in front of him, he sees a rescue boat ... because he was sent after what was reported ... Jack leaves them near the ship to be taken care of ... people applaud for the ransom.

Jack Sparrow: "Thank you people, you also helped, not all the credit is mine ... I hope they recover".

Optimus moves away.

Jack Sparrow: "Well, but it's just the beginning ... now we must ...".

But at that moment, the robot turn off and fell into the sea.


	21. Let the party begin

Jack is left with WTF face?

Jack Sparrow: "That was unexpected."

Will Turner: "What happened Jack?"

Jack Sparrow: "Rescue all the people who were on the ship, but I lost the Governor and ... my suit went off, the energy was exhausted in that single despege".

Will Turner: "If you could not save the Governor with the robot, how do you expect us to save Elizabeth without one?"

Jack thinks for a moment.

Jack Sparrow: "William, I think the time has come."

Compass: "Do you mean the protocol, 'At the World's End'?"

Jack Sparrow: "That's right, besides ... I have to make a call".

In the house of Sparrow, in the garage a hatch opens ... there they are ... some autobots! ... then they are activated and transformed ... later, they take off.

 **In Singapore ...**

Barbossa is on the coast, fishing ... when he receives a call from Jack.

Barbossa: "Now what do you want?"

Jack Sparrow: "Hector, I know what happened between us a few years ago, you also said that you wanted to remain hidden ... but I think even the biggest deserve a triumphant return."

Then in front of Barbossa, in the sea ... something appears, that will make him return. Hector is impressed by what he sees.

Barbossa: "Jack, are you sure about this?"

Jack Sparrow: "No one better than your old friend."

Barbossa agrees.

 **In Port Royal ...**

Already at night, in a huge port, the Queen Anne's Revenge is tied up. On a platform, Elizabeth is still being treated by Trascender ... then, Norrington talks to her.

James Norrington: "How are you?" Sarcastic tone.

Elizabeth Swann: "If you think I'll do something for you ... that never ... forget it".

James grimaces.

James Norrington: "No, your role is less embarrassing ... than just motivating Sparrow ... and that says a lot...here, you are ... just me, how to say it without it being heard ugly? ".

Elizabeth Swann: "Trophy."

James says with a head that if ... then, the 'Great Britain' lands ... the pilot is ... The Governor!

James Norrington: "Ha, good evening, Governor ... I hope the trip was pleasant". Sarcastic tone.

The Governor leaves the robot ... Elizabeth is stunned.

James Norrington: "How nice, is not it? ... family reunion."

Governor Weatherby: "Elizabeth? ... Are you?".

Elizabeth Swann: "Hello, father."

Governor Swann: "Commodore Norrington, why is he doing this?".

James Norrington: "Do you recognize, this ship?"

James shows him The Revenge to the Governor.

Governor Swann: "It's Revenge of Queen Anna."

James Norrington: "That's right, originally belonged to Blackbeard, but he lent me ... you know, whims of stars."

The Governor understands.

Governor Swann: "All this time, you were behind all this ... not Blackbeard."

James Norrington: "He's just a puppet, very useful indeed."

Unexpectedly, Blackbeard appears ... fortunately for Norrington, he can not hear what he said.

Blackbeard: "Norrington, I have a complaint ... where is my daughter?"

James Norrington: "Oh, my dear Edward Teach ... I do not want to be me, he who gives you this news ... but she ... died a few hours ago".

Blackbeard was shocked by what he said.

Blackbeard: "What, that ... that, that can not be?".

James Norrington: "Apparently it was, Jack Sparrow ... because they informed me that he tried to escape and killed her."

Blackbeard was perplexed.

Elizabeth Swann: "It's not true, that's a lie."

Governor Swann: "Sparrow? ... he would never do something like that."

Blackbeard: "Silence! ... warn me when it's time to annihilate him, after him ... I'll go after Sparrow."

Blackbeard retreats to his ship.

James Norrington: "Now, nothing prevents him from killing him ... and tomorrow, the Judge will take his place as Governor."

This angered the Governor.

Governor Swann: "You're a coward!"

James Norrington: "Take it."

The mercenaries (dressed as British soldiers) are taken to the Governor. Jack and Will arrive at the port.

Will Turner: "Are not you going to go crazy now, right?"

Jack Sparrow: "I hope not, it depends on what happens."

They manage to go unnoticed ... they slip away, but they manage to see the cameras and the reflectors ... and the Governor tied to a Christmas tree! ... with the Great Britain's costume.

Will Turner: "Damn you unhappy! ... tied him to the tree."

Jack Sparrow: "Well he said it, an abominable anecdote happened at Christmas, he burn he in live".

Will Turner: "Do you have your weapons?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

Then they go up to platforms ... everything is ready for the transmission to begin.

James Norrington: "It could not be better, Elizabeth ... will have the honor of seeing her father die in the front row."

Jack analyzes the situation.

Jack Sparrow: "Listen, Will, your priority will be to save the governor."

Will Turner: "What about Blackbeard?"

Jack Sparrow: "I'm not going to kill him, I have a way to convince him to turn against Norrington."

Will Turner: "How many enemies?"

Jack Sparrow: "Many, both on the ship ... and in this port, the worst ... is that here are those affected by this process of 'Transcending' ... fortunately, I have two surprises."

Then Jack and Will are detected by two soldiers affected by the Transcendence. Then in the sea, they see something amazing.

Jack Sparrow: "Here is my first surprise."

It's the Black Pearl! ... captained by Barbossa.

Barbossa: "This is useless cockroaches, I'm back!".

Blackbeard is warned about this.

British soldier (fake): "Captain, ship in sight".

Blackbeard sees it through the telescope.

Blackbeard: "Attack positions, fast!"

They prepare for a battle ... Will sees Barbossa and is surprised.

Will Turner: "Is that Hector?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes ... it's a long story".

Will Turner: "One less problem, but we still have to deal with these more powerful ones".

Jack Sparrow: "I bet you want a second boost, right?"

Will Turner: "What I would most like, is a robot-suit."

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "There you have it".

Will sees the sky ... and sees a great glow of light ... that is directed towards them.

Will Turner: "Are they?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

Will Turner: "Everyone? ..."

Jack Sparrow: "Yes."

The autobots arrive ... named by Jack as: Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Wheelie, Brains, Mirage, Wheeljack, Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin.

James Norrington: "What is that?"

Norrington sees the Black Pearl and the Autobots through the cameras.

James Norrington: "That damn one is here!"

Jack Sparrow: "Merry Christmas, Will."

Will is amazed to see many Transformers. The soldiers of Trascender ... are not intimidated by seeing them.

Jack Sparrow: "William Candy, program the autobots to go against those affected by 'Transcend' ... with extreme destruction."

Compass: "Yes Captain".

Autobots concentrate on soldiers by heat fibers.

Jack Sparrow: "Since, it's Christmas ... enjoy it!


	22. Double Battle

Thus begins a battle of autobots against affected by the Transcendence ... while on the high seas, the Black Pearl and the Revenge of Queen Anne are about to collide.

Blackbeard: "Fire!"

Barbossa: "Fire!"

A battle begins in the sea, on the other hand ... the affected ones manage to give battle to the robots, in fact, one manages to disperse an autobot, but this one flies together with the affected one and together they fall to the ground and explode ... destroying what holds the platform where Jack and Will are.

Jack Sparrow: "William, tell Vulcan to hold this."

Vulcan ... it's a Jeager! ... the jeager runs directly to the damaged part of the platform and manages to hold it.

Will Turner: "You see that you took advantage of the maximum, you have free time."

Jack Sparrow: "It's my specialty."

On the high seas, Barbossa leads the battle.

Barbossa: "Today is a good day to die."

The crew of the Black Pearl ... they make up the pirates: Pintel, Ragetti, Marty ... and even Scrum.

Scrum: "Captain Sparrow will be proud of me."

Pintel: "If you survive."

They all fight against Blackbeard's crew...While one autobot faces disadvantaged against two affected.

Jack Sparrow: "Mirage helps Ratchet."

The transformer Mirage helps Ratchet ... which causes one of the affected ones to attack him, then it gets out of control and explode near another platform ... which in turn, was near the room where Elizabeth is ... It causes many debris to fall. Quickly, Jack enters the autobot Ratchet.

Jack Sparrow: "On time".

Will Turner: "Excellent, now I want one."}

Will prepares, but Jack tells him.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm sorry mate, there's only one captain in charge and that's me."

Will Turner: "What?"

Jack Sparrow: "That I cover you".

Jack takes off and another transformer lands to help Will.

Tranformer: "Good evening, Lieutenant Turner ... do you need transportation?"

Will Turner: "Very funny, Jack."

The transformer loads Will and takes off ... he leaves it on another platform, in front of him there are two affected ... but Will is helped by Wheelie.

Compass: "Captain, I've located Miss Swann."

Jack Sparrow: "That's fine, I'm going for you, love."

Jack arrives at the cabin where Elizabeth, now full of rubble, sees her, fortunately unharmed ... Jack tries to lift them, but ...

Elizabeth Swann: "Wait! ... Go down."

Jack drops them.

Jack Sparrow: "And this is what happens when you get together with my ex-girlfriends."

Elizabeth Swann: "It's not the time, Jack ... if you're hateful".

Jack Sparrow: "Sorry, we'll discuss it at dinner."

Jack shakes his hand to reach Elizabeth's.

Jack Sparrow: "A little more".

He manages to take it ... but in that instant ... Norrington appears and separates Jack from Elizabeth.

James Norrington: "Elizabeth, he is bothering you."

James subdues Jack.

James Norrington: "If you know what is good for you, do not get up".

Norrington burns the chest of the armor.

James Norrington: "Hey, is something burning here?" Sarcastic tone.

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack."

James Norrington: "Oh no, she will see you die ... and in what shape, trapped, without exit ... like a mouse, close your eyes ... you will not want to see this".

Unexpectedly Jack pulls a blade from his arm and cuts off Norrington's left arm, this causes Norrington pain.

Jack Sparrow: "Yes, take your time ... manager".

But the cut arm, with which Norrington burned Jack ... so, burns the floor and makes it open ... this makes everything fall ... but Elizabeth manages to hold on to a cabin.

In high sea...

The battle continues.

Blackbeard: "I will not spend my energies, I'll wait for the Sparrow, come to me."

Back...

The cabin on which Elizabeth is, begins to move, this is because an autobot fell on the cables that move it ... then Jack jumps from platform to platform to reach it, on the way he fights with sword and pistol against the affected and defeats them. On the other hand, Will manages to reach the Governor.

Will Turner: "Governor, hold on a bit more, I'll be right away."

Will faces two affected, he shoots them, but his bullets are not enough ... then jumps into a cargo box that is suspended in the air, the two affected follow them.

Will Turner: "Goodbye."

Will cuts the wires that hold it and this causes it to turn around, the two affected fall to his death ... and Will is impelled to reach the Governor.

Will Turner: "I'm here."

Then Will cuts the cables that hold the Governor and both fly away ... they land on the ground.

Will Turner: "It looks good, Governor."

Governor Swann: "Thank you."

Will Turner: "But now I need it back."

Jack continues chasing the mobile cabin ... jump to a crane.

Will Turner: "Jack, i saved the Governor ... I'm leaving the place."

Jack Sparrow: "Okay."

Will Turner: "Ready Governor?"

Governor Swann: "What for?"

Will takes off carrying the Governor, leaving him from the battlefield. Jack manages to reach Elizabeth, he is on a platform ... a little far.

Jack Sparrow: "I'm already here."

Jack shakes his hand ... but Elizabeth does not reach it.

Jack Sparrow: "Lizzie, I'm not weaving anymore ... let go, I'll catch you".

Elizabeth is not sure.

Jack Sparrow: "Let go! ... I will never let you fall".

Elizabeth Swann: "Okay."

But the cabin falls ... and therefore ... Elizabeth too! ... Jack can not catch her.

Jack Sparrow: "No!"

Elizabeth screams as she falls ... to the flames. Jack is stunned by this, his dearest being is gone.


	23. Jack Sparrow Vs James Norrington

Now, more than ever ... Jack laments about everything ... having put in danger, the woman that he really, once loved ... Jack cries...but then, Norrington approaches, he reached to see that Elizabeth fell. Jack sees Norrington furious.

James Norrington: "What a pity, Jack ... me in your place, if I had saved her."

This makes Jack even more angry ... they both start running at each other, then Jack puts on a Transformer suit, both jump ... and Jack attacks Norrington! ... they both fly away ... Jack and Norrington land in the sea, in Revenge of Queen Anne ... both get up ... and start to fight!

They both start with refereeing, then ... they push each other, then Norrington tries to subdue Jack, but Jack submits him to a submission key to his legs and knocks him down ... Norrington is released, later, Jack takes it from the head and knocks it down ... Norrington gets up and holds Jack's head, Jack takes it off ... but quickly Norrington rams him and knocks him down. Then he waits for he to get up, Norrington runs to Jack, but Jack responds with flying kicks. Then Jack tries to subdue him to a key known as the 'Anaconda Vice' ... Norrington is released, but Jack does not let go of the arm, Jack hits him from shoulder to shoulder and then kicks him in the shoulder ... immediately Norrington he hits his chest, Jack too ... they exchange blows to the chest. Then, Jack reloads on the mast ... Norrington runs to him to hit him, but Jack breaks and Norrington crashes on the mast ... Norrington now reloads on the mast, Jack runs to him, jumps in tries to hold his head to smash her to the ground ... but Norrington took off and Jack falls to the ground. Wait until he gets up ... and Norrington knocks him down with a noose around his neck ... Jack tries to get up, but Norrington stops him with a kick. Norrington climbs up some stairs of the ship and jumps to hit Sparrow, but in the air ... Jack hits his face. Then Jack climbs to the edge of the ship, jumps and falls over Norrington, knocking him down. Then, Jack knees Norrington in the stomach, knocks him down and submits him to a surrender key to his left arm ... Norrington breaks free and punches him in the face ... which slowly destroy the armor. Then both get up, Norrington knees Jack in the face.

James Norrington: "And come here ... fourteen years later."

Jack leans on the mast ... Norrington runs to him, but Jack kicks him away, Jack goes up to the mast and jumps to fall on Norrington, but Norrington pulls away and Jack falls to the ground, Norrington hits Jack twice. ... then climb up to the mast, jump and fall on Jack, knocking him down ... Norrington waits for Jack to get up, runs and from behind he lets himself fall holding Jack's head, Jack falling face down on the ground. Norrington positions Jack, runs to the edge of the ship, gives a jump and gives a mortal backwards to fall on Jack, Jack moves away but Norrington falls on his feet. Jack takes off the Transformer suit that is badly damaged ... then, both see that something is coming ... it's the Optimus Knight!

Compass: "Captain, the Optimus Knight is coming".

Jack Sparrow: "That's right, the bastard son returns."

Jack stands to put on the suit, but before it arrives ... Blackbeard appears and breaks it! ... once more.

Jack Sparrow: "But what?"

Then, Blackbeard punches Jack in the face and then kicks in the stomach ... both enter the captain's cabin.

Blackbeard: "At last I have you, wretch."

Blackbeard takes Jack by the neck and whips him against the door four times ... then gives him several blows with a clean fist to the stomach and chest ... plus a double punch that knocks him down.

Blackbeard: "Did you think you would get rid of me? ... not after what you did!"

When Jack is face down, Blackbeard knees his stomach and punches him in the face, leaving Jack very hurt ... Blackbeard then turns him around

Blackbeard: "Before sending you to the next life, I wanted to teach you a lesson, dismiss ... Sparrow."

Blackbeard takes out his gun and points it in the head of Jack ... it seems that it is his end ... but Jack reacts! ... quickly, he throws a kick that removes Blackbeard's weapon ... then, with the elbow ... it hits the left foot of Blackbeard, weakening it ... then Jack gets up and hits him on the back ... finally, he applies a wrestling movement known as 'Go To Sleep' ... going up Blackbeard to his shoulders, then letting him fall and giving him a knee to the face, but does not fall ... repeat the movement and this time Blackbeard falls exhausted ... but Jack is also exhausted.

Blackbeard: "Go ahead ... kill me ... as you did with my daughter ... murderer".

Jack Sparrow: "No ... I did not kill your daughter."

Jack uses a technological artifact ... that projects a hologram, Jack shows it to Blackbeard.

Angelica (hologram): "Enough James, free him."

James Norrington (hologram): "Give me a second."

James turns and sees Angelica pointing to gun at her head.

Angelica (hologram): "I said to release him."

James Norrington (hologram): "What do you think you're doing?"

Angelica (hologram): "If you do not want me to be crazy, do what I tell you."

James Norrington (hologram): "She always does that, put all my pascience to the test ... Angelica, put down the gun."

Angelica (hologram): "If I die, what will happen to all your product?"

James Norrington (hologram): "I will not have this discussion now."

Angelica (hologram): "And what will happen to you, if you do not control yourself?"

Then, proceed to the scene in which Norrington shoots Angelica ... Blackbeard, is stunned by this.

James Norrington (hologram): "The good side of this is that ... now there is a vacancy."

Blackbeard sees (even in hologram) Angelica dying.

Jack Sparrow (hologram): "You're a psychopath."

James Norrington (hologram): "No way, I'm a visionary, my psychopath will be on stage tonight."

Finish the hologram, Blackbeard can not believe it.

Jack Sparrow: "I would never do something like that to her, much less her, a great person, Edward ... he used you, you were his puppet".

Blackbeard does not believe it. Then Norrington enters the cabin and sees both of them shot.

James Norrington: "Excellent work, Edward, you will have an immediate promotion".

Jack Sparrow: "What's the deal"

James Norrington: "The truth Jack, is that you never deserved her ... and it's a pity, I was this close ... to make her perfect."

Norrington draws his sword and addresses Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow: "You know that ... I agree with you, I did not deserve her ... but you are wrong to say that you were about to make her perfect, because Elizabeth was already perfect".

Norrington is about to kill Jack, but ... Blackbeard sees Norrington and ...

Blackbeard: "You ... you!"

Blackbeard attacks Norrington in the back! ... both begin to fight and leave the cabin, dominating Blackbeard to Norrington.

Blackbeard: "Psychopath, all this time you used me ... and you killed my daughter".

James Norrington: "Wow, stupid old man ... it was about time you realized".

Then Blackbeard keeps fighting with him ... Jack comes out of the cabin too, he knows he has to do something, he has an idea. Blackbeard tries to pierce Norrington with his sword, but Norrington evades and subdues him.

James Norrington: "Neither you nor anyone ... will stand in my way."

Norrington is going to kill Blackbeard ... but quickly Jack puts the pieces of the Optimus Knight to Norrington by putting him against the mast.

Jack Sparrow: "William."

Turn to see Norrington once more.

Jack Sparrow: "Do me the favor of starting the countdown of

self-destruction the Caballero Optimus ".

James Norrington: "No!"

Jack goes for Blackbeard.

Jack Sparrow: "Come on, we have to go."

Then, the Black Pearl ... retires from the battle and heads to the port.

Barbossa: "Soon, let's go."

Jack takes Blackbeard and both arrive at the edge of the boat ... Jack waits a bit ... and jumps, in the air they put on a robot suit and takes Blackbeard flying ... the Optimus Knight ... finally explodes, along with Norrington! ... this causes a more powerful explosion that destroys the Revenge of Queen Anne ... because of this, when they arrive at the port Jack has a spectacular landing, but he and Blackbeard leave unharmed. Both try to catch their breath, in the port, the Transformers already finished with all those affected by the Transcendence.

Blackbeard: "Had I known I was a puppet, I would never have come out of anonymity."

Jack Sparrow: "Do not worry, I'll make sure ... to fix your sentence."

Blackbeard: "Thanks Sparrow."

But in that instant ... of the water ... emerges ... Norrington! ... Jack is stunned.

Blackbeard: "We already charge".

Norrington detaches himself from his white wig, revealing that he has long black hair, he also has a black beard ... he is totally deranged and angry.

James Norrington: "Enough of varat tricks".

Jack and Blackbeard have no escape.

James Norrington: "You said you wanted Blackbeard? ... here it is, it was always me, Jack ... not him ... I'm Blackbeard!".

In that instant, someone hits Norrington with a beam ... it's Elizabeth! ... who survived due to the Transcendence. Jack is impressed to see her.

Jack Sparrow: "This ... is another wave".

A Transformer approaches and detects both Norrington and Elizabeth as a threat.

Jack Sparrow: "William, the female subject is not a target ... turn it off."

But Jack sees that the device that allowed him to communicate with the Compass and the Transformer ... has fallen.

Jack Sparrow: "Devils."

The Transformer fires a bolt at Elizabeth, she steps aside ... then she sees Jack furious.

Jack Sparrow: "Are you angry with me?"

Elizabeth runs to Jack, on his knee and jumps and crosses the Transformer's chest ... then takes off his arm ... and hits Norrington.

Jack Sparrow: "Wow."

Then he sees that there are some grains on the ground ... Elizabeth kicks one towards Norrington and shoots a beam from the robot's hand.

James Norrington: "No!"

Explode and this time ... kill Norrington once and for all, Elizabeth slowly regains consciousness.

Jack Sparrow: "Love?"

Elizabeth realizes what is happening around her. Blackbeard whispers in Jack's ear.

Blackbeard: "With all due respect to my daughter, I understand why you decided to stay with her."

Jack shakes his head.

Elizabeth Swann: "What, what happened? ... I felt, that this was ... very violent."

Elizabeth approaches Jack.

Jack Sparrow: "My world almost fell apart, for a moment I thought ..."

Elizabeth Swann: "Who i died... who is wrong now?"

Jack Sparrow: "That is debatable, although tilting more the balance towards you".

Jack the device (the one that allows you to communicate with your compass and the Transformers) is placed on your ear.

Elizabeth Swann: "I think now ... because you do not want to leave the Transformers ... what should I complain about now?"

Jack Sparrow: "From me."

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "Come."

Jack tries to hug her, but Elizabeth will not let him.

Elizabeth Swann: "No, no ... do not come near me, I'll burn you".

Jack Sparrow: "No, you will not."

Elizabeth Swann: "Will I be fine, Jack?"

Jack Sparrow: "No, in a relationship with me, nothing will ever be right".

Elizabeth wants to cry ... but Jack console her.

Jack Sparrow: "But believe me, I will not rest until you heal."

Elizabeth Swann: "Really?"

Jack Sparrow: "It's what I do".

Barbossa: "That's not even what you say".

Jack turns and sees Barbossa with the rest of the crew, Elizabeth is surprised to see Barbossa.

Jack Sparrow: "Thanks for coming, Hector."

Barbossa: "It was not bad one last trip".

Elizabeth Swann: "Jack, what will happen to all your distractions?"

Jack Sparrow: "I can solve that too ... in fact, I'll start right now."

Jack uses his compass.

Jack Sparrow: "William."

Compass: "Do you need me for something else, Captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "You already know what to do".

Compass: "The protocol 'on the horizon', captain?"

Jack Sparrow: "Yes that, yes, do it".

Jack embraces Elizabeth ... they both turn up and see that ... the transformers begin to self-destruct! ... everyone likes them, because it is similar to fireworks.

Blackbeard: "This, if it's magic."

Jack kisses Elizabeth and then asks her.

Jack Sparrow: "Do you like my Christmas present?"

Elizabeth smiles and says.

Elizabeth Swann: "It's all I want."

Both continue embracing.


	24. Towards the Horizon

**The next morning (Christmas) ...**

Will Turner orders the arrest of the Judge, for being in conspiracy with Norrington. Afterwards, Blackbeard himself goes to the authorities and declares the truth of his supposed terrorisms ... everything was a lie, he will simply spend 10 years in prison, which is enough for him ... like being back in anonymity. As Jack promised, I cure Elizabeth ... which was not easy ... but that's not all, I take the opportunity to do an operation to divest the Bio Link of the chest ... thus having the best nap in a long time And that same night ... Jack and Elizabeth pass an excellent Christmas. In addition, Gibbs recovers in the hospital and for Robbie in Singapore ... Jack gives him a set of advanced engineering.

 **The next day..**

Jack visits the place where his mansion used to be, which now lies at the bottom of the sea ... there was only one thing missing, there he took his Biolink and threw it into the sea.

Jack Sparrow: "So, I'm a new man."

He knows that his Transformers were not a distraction or hobby, but a cocoon. Even though they think they can take away all their luxuries and toys ... there is one thing that they will never take away from him, he is Optimus Prime ... and that will never change. Jack gets into his car and prepares to leave, but first, he pulls out his compass and then a bottle of rum.

Jack Sparrow: "Everyone toasting Yo Ho!"

So take a last drink and drive, leaving the place.

 **\- Bonus Extra #1 -**

Barbossa visits Jack in his office.

Jack Sparrow: "Hi Hector, did I think you would not come back?"

Barbossa: "It's my last time, I just wanted to ask you one last favor for having helped you."

Jack Sparrow: "And what do you want?"

Barbossa: "I discovered ... that I have a daughter".

This surprised Jack.

Barbossa: "Remember Margaret ...?"

Jack Sparrow: "Margaret Smith, of course".

Barbossa: "She passed away, now my daughter needs work ... she promises to help me with this".

Jack smiles.

Jack Sparrow: "Count on it."

Jack winks at him.

 **\- Bonus Extra -**

Jack is in the 'Ruthless Tower' talking to someone.

Jack Sparrow: "I thank you for listening to me, you know, it feels good to let off steam ... you're very good at listening and it's good that you were helping me."

The person I was talking to was ... James Conrad, but he was asleep and said goodbye.

James Conrad: "What, what did you say?"

Jack Sparrow: "Did you fall asleep?"

James Conrad: "Just close my eyes a second and ..."

Jack Sparrow: "Where did you stay?"

James thinks about it.

James Conrad: "In the elevator in Spain".

Jack gets upset.

Jack Sparrow: "You did not hear anything."

James Conrad: "Sorry, I'm not that kind of doctor ... I do not have enough."

Jack Sparrow: "What?"

James Conrad: "Temperament, he does not let me be a therapist."

Jack Sparrow: "Ok, we'll be back from the beginning, I'm 14 years old and I have a maid ... do not you think it's strange?".

 **Jack Sparrow will return**


End file.
